A world of demons
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: What if secretly the world was filled with demons, What if Kushina was there all powerful queen and Naruto there prince along with the other tailed beasts, what if Naruto was the Shinju itself and better yet what if Sakura and Hinata wear demons to. God-like Naruto, Grey Naruhina hinted Narusaku and NaruHaku (JUST HINTED) Living Kushina Rated m for blood, goar and swearing REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Author's note: this probably isn't going to be published until after Naruto Namikaze is finished anyway enjoy this chapter of Naruto of the ten tails.

Kushina Uzumaki smiled at her new-born son. She looked up to her lover minato who smiled back but something was digging at Kushina. All she was thinking about what she would say on the day it will happen. The day he became heir to all her powers. For Kushina Uzumaki was a lie her real was Kushina Otsutsuki she was the shinju the ten tails itself in fact she was the third the first was Hakai Otsutsuki the second was a woman named Mito and she was the third. She was a demon queen and as such was wanted down for her power years ago she was taken in by Uzushiogakure but when the village began to be attack Kushina was injured by a powerful weapon and sent to Konoha. Kushina had many children Naruto being her 4th however the children wear usually taken away from her when they became 10 or 13 depending on their gender . they threatened her with her child's life or the child would disappear. Kushina never destroyed the village but always hated those inside. The fathers wear usually men who she had fallen in love with however they betrayed her when they discovered she was. In the end Kushina was hurt and injured she became cold and hated all that made her that way. When she arrived in Konoha she turned into a child and wanting do more with herself became a ninja. But then Minato appeared saving her from being captured by Kumo who had wanted her power thus She fell in love with him and had a child. Yet now with this new child her third son in her arms she thought of the pain that may come soon.

Kushina smiled at minato and kissed him "He's perfect" she said

"What should we name him?"

"I thought Naruto but that sounds like a nick name let's call him Samsara"

"That means Sage"

"Yes I know" she said kissing the baby on forehead

Suddenly there was a roar. Kushina heart skipped that roar it sounded like her roar could it be one of her children! She looked out the window and there was the Nine tailed fox. Minato kissed Kushina and disappeared.

She placed Naruto in the cot and kissed him on their head.

"Samsara mommy be back and maybe with your big sister" she said the baby looked up and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the demon world

Kitsune kingdom

"Did you feel that" one of the Kitsune's to the royal guard said "Yes that's Scarlet's roar"

"We should find master!" he said as the other one nodded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina ran as fast as she could her demon healing allowed her to heal her wounds and was trying to find Minato. When she found him he was fighting a masked man.

"You can control the nine tails with your Sharingan…the only man who could do that was Madara Uchiha" Minato said

"MINATO!" Kushina gasped as she ran towards him

"At last I found you ten tails" He said causing Kushina to stop dead in her track "Shinra tensei" He announced causing her to be thrown into the air and plummet to the ground "Go on Transform turn into your demonic form" he said.

"Kushina what is he talking about?" he said falling down now with almost no chakra supply left

"Oh? You don't know how sad? Did you not know Kushina is the ten tails herself?"

"What" He gasped "That's not true"

"Oh? That's quite the contrary" he said firing another Shinra tensei into Kushina

"STOP!" Minato begged

"Change" the man said before blasting her again

"STOP"

"CHANGE!"

"STOP!"

"CHANGE!" he demanded suddenly there was a explosion of smoke and a powerful roar more blood thirsty than the nine tails emerged. The masked man laughed and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan preparing to hypnotise it.

"What happened to Kushina!?" Minato gasped

"This is Kushina's true form" the masked man explained

"No this can't be"

"But it is" he said grinning but soon his facial expression changed "Damm!" the masked man blurted as Minato disappeared with Hiraishin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato picks up the baby Samara and smiles holding him close.

"That man's lying your Kaa-san isn't a demon Naruto" he said in denial using Samsara's nickname

He suddenly disappears and reappears in front of the Nine tails the demon fox no longer had the Sharingan in its eyes.

"NO DON'T" screamed a voice Minato looked behind him to see the ten tails however it looked different to the version said in legends. The beast was large and looked similar to the eight tails however the face was different it had two eyes each had red rings within them and had six tamoe a large moth and bat like ears and had a main of long white hair. Each arm also had a Rinnegan eye inverted on each arm. And the tails wear not tails instead they looked like nothing but large muscles of a tail. The beast glowed as it turned into a wolf before dispearsing into smoke but before it could reveals itself Minato panicked and used the shinigami sealing style to end his life sealing the nine tails inside Naruto. Kushina attempted to get near the child but collapsed.

Soon the Anbu Arrived and took the boy and Kushina. Sarutobi looked over Kushina who was in a coma while he took Naruto. Meanwhile a pair of wolves watched the event play out with another set of foxes.

"That fool sealed Scarlet-sama into the boy we must get him" the red furred fox said

"NO! We are not allowed to interfere with humans we must collect Kushina-sama and leave" said the blue furred wolf

"And why should we get her huh she's in human custody she'll be safe kai"

"Exactly she's in human custody if those filthy creature discover she's the mother of the tailed beasts there either one turn her into a breeding camp or two kill her out of fear!" the blue furred demon wolf named kai said

"But she can't be killed remember"

"Yes but if we can bring one of member of the royal family we'll be able to stop the imbalance in the demon realm" he explained causing the fox to widen his eyes and lower his head.

"I see im sorry it's my pack loyalty I wanted to bring Scarlet-sama home that's all" he explained

"I know let's just get her home Scarlet-sama has been sealed in that boy we'll be able to find him later but for now we need to get Kushina-sama" he explained before they disappeared in a small flash of red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konohagakure Hospital

"there she is" Kai said to the fox "Be careful Kiba you and Tsubaki should get in disguise"

"Good idea" he said before canging into a red haired male. While the other became a black haired female

"Be careful" Kai said as they nodded. They entered through the window and looked at the woman before them.

"Open the portal" Kiba said to Tsubaki but then a pink haired woman walked in.

"You Know for Kitsune's your disguises are pretty pathetic I could sense your Yokai from a mile away" the woman said

"Who are you!?" Kiba said alarmed

"My name is Sayuri Haruno" she said

"Haruno huh but the last time I heard that was when the vampire clan of the same name was destroyed" Tsubaki said

"Yes well some escaped the wars with Akashiya clan and found refuge in the human world" She said

"I see" they said "But Why are you hear?" they asked

"Well seeing as your Mistress Scarlet has just been sealed inside Kushina's son I think you should know that the village so not know his demonic decent so they will not be harming him. The reason I want him to stay here is because of the ensuing wars that may start from the Kitsune fraction and the Shinju fraction if they wear to discover his sister has been sealed in him" she explained "I can't adopt him but I will try to defend when the time comes" she said.

"Okay I see you know that Kushina's followers will try and Kill Kushina's son to bring Scarlet-sama back to existence but" he said but was cut of

"Look a lot has happened wait 7 years or so for things to die down and I will give him to you. The foxes are going to go through a lot about losing their leader again so please wait so they can reform themselves. We both know how Kitsune can be so loyal it's blind so calm down Inari-sama been doing great so please calm down and let me take care of the child" she said

"I see your saying wait for it to call down cause all the info could make them go into a demon rage"

"Exactly"

"But wear still taking Kushina-sama as she is in coma when she wakes YOU WILL HAVE TO GIVE HIM BACK" Kai said

"Of course" she said watching them disappear with Kushina. Sayuri then entered the other room and looked at the blonde Uzumaki. "I wonder if you and Sakura will get along"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demon world Shinju Temple

"What's happened?" asked a gremlin

"She's entered a coma Scarlet was somehow manipulated into attacking a human settlement Named Konohagakure and was sealed in a child we did however we discovered wear Kushina-sama was living" said Kai

"Yes it seems Kushina-sama venture into the human world a couple 100 years ago didn't go so well" he said "Filthy Humans she tries to spread the teaching of Hagoromo and they reduce her children to weapons"

"Let's take her home and place her in her bed she'll need to rest" another wolf said

"yes but we have a lot of things to discuss" said Kai

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage's office

The third stroked his beard Minato had died and now he had to return to the seat of Hokage. The third was told by Jiraiya they nick named their son Naruto but he did not know his real name. The Hokage then decided to name the boy Naruto. Sarutobi just hoped everyone wouldn't resent him for being a Jinchuriki.

"Sarutobi we must kill the child" one of the civilian council said

"Enough!" demanded Sayuri the other council members looked alarmed usually she was always on her side "Look this is a child's life can you live your life as a baby killer you bunch of fools"

"It's not a bay it's a demon!" one of them said

"Even if it was it's still a child!" she said

"I don't hear you denying it" one said

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" Sarutobi yelled "If as single one of you propose that idea one more time im going to kill you all" He said releasing a bit of Killer intent. The civilians started to cower like scared ants.

'Pathetic bunch of human scum' the Haruno thought

"Now im going to place Naruto in an Orphanage I hope you will all support him in his life if he wishes to become a ninja I will tell him of his Jinchuriki status when he's a genin or of the same age" he explained. They nodded and all responded "HAI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 years later October 10th alleyway

"GET BACK HEAR DEMON!" A drunk chunin yelled

"I didn't do anything!" a young blonde said which made the man angrier. Suddenly Naruto smacked into a wall it was a dead end. He watched some other men appear two looked like chunin and there was an older one who looked like a jonin. "I didn't do anything"

"YEAH YOU DID DEMON!" He yelled "You killed my wife and daughter!" he yelled throwing a bottle at Naruto. Inspecting the impact he huddled into an embracive state rolling up into a ball…But nothing happened looking up he saw a woman in black cloak. She had long white hair and red slitted eyes there was if you looked closely a small fang poking out from the left side of her mouth. The six year old looked up at the woman who was smiling at him.

"It's all right Samsara-kun" she said causing a puzzled face to appear on his own.

'Samsara-kun? Who's that? Did she mistake me for someone else?' Naruto thought

"Hey bitch! Get out da way! Wear going to kill that demon!" the drunk man said

"Really now?" She said

"Gah get out the way bitch unless you want to get killed" he said "YEAH!" yelled the group behind him. The woman sighed

"Guess I'll have to kill you" she said drawing a few chuckles from the crowd

"Like a pretty young thing could you hurt us" one of them said before his arm suddenly fell of blood spurted every ware causing blood to splatter all over the walls.

"Preety young thing huh" she chuckled "I'll have you know im 4000 Years old"

"HUH!" they yelled as the victim collapsed in front of them.

"Oh what a shame I didn't really want to spill blood tonight actually I did but is was more my teeth your neck not all over the floor" she said in a relaxed tone.

"That woman she just k-killed" one started before she appeared behind the group. "What the Fuck!" He yelled before his head was removed in one mighty blow. The woman smiled and licked the blood of the blade.

Naruto was scared shitless. This woman was crazier than Anko. Naruto fell back onto the ground shaking. Slowly the woman walked up to him and stretched out her hand. Naruto tension grew and grew…then…her hand was placed softly on his head.

"Come on Samsara-kun I shall take you home"

"Miss Im not called Samsara" he stuttered

"Oh really" she said amussed "Well what is your name"

"Naruto" he said making her chuckle.

"Come then Naruto allow me to take you home" she said as she walked him home.

As the moon appeared above the sky. Naruto fell asleep and the woman took Naruto and put him to bed.

"Soon Samsara-kun it will happen your demon blood will awaken and your followers will come to aid you" she said leaving his house and locking the door. She then disappeared into a flock of bats.

Author's note: so what do you think? Next chapter will be Naruhina and some other stuff will happen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon Inside

Author's note: chapter 2 alright enjoy the new chapter of A world of Demons! also for thoughs who complained about Obito beating Kushina unforchantly im not a very god writter in terms of how to movw the plot forward however i think i could make the excuse of Kushina hadn't used her powers in a long time.

It had been 1 week since _the woman with the white hair_ saved Naruto but since then Naruto had joined the academy. Naruto enjoyed it but always got this feeling of being far away from everyone like he didn't belong there. Like this wasn't his home this wasn't wear he should be until a week ago that's wear Hinata came in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 Week ago October 10th

"Your one of those Hyuga people aren't you" one boy said

"Yeah she's probably stuck up like that Neji kid" one said

"No im not like that" The Heiress said

"Yeah well" one of them started

"HEY!" a 6 year old blonde yelled

"What the" one of them said

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Naruto yelled he said as he ran forward.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it" the third one said

"HOW ABOUT I BEAT YOU UP!"

"Yeah right" he said getting into the academy style the boy ran at Naruto Punching him in the face. Naruto Stumbled back surprised but not shaken hell he didn't even feel the pain. Naruto Ran towards him and punched him the face. But something very special happened at that moment. The boy was flung strait into the tree and became stuck there lodged into the tree. The other two scared shitless ran from the blonde headed Uzumaki screaming. Naruto looked shocked he never really got into any fights so his so called _Super strength_ surprised him more than anyone. Hinata looked shocked but then became relieved.

"Ano N-Naruto-kun t-thank you!" she said blushing

"Uh yeah" He said staring at his fist stunned.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Oh yeah" He said snapping back to reality

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know I just kinda did it" he said

"Ano thank you" she said

"Oh your welcome uuuhhh" he said looking for a name

"Hinata Hyuga" she said

"Of thanks Hyuga Hinata" he said making her blush "Anyway do you wanna go and play somewear im board" he said

"No offence b-but d-don't y-you think these s-someone else you can play with" she said blushing deeply thinking that she played with Naruto she would embarrass her self

"Nope" he said bluntly

"P-pardon"

"No one plays with me and when they do there Parents attack me calling me a demon"

"W-why?"

"I don't know" Naruto said shrugging it off

"T-that's Awful"

"I know but do you wanna play with me" he begged

"Of course" she said as they ran off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the day winded down Naruto and Hinata started to become tired. By the end Naruto himself felt like he wanted to go home. Then It happened when Hinata's bodyguard saw Naruto he panicked he approached Hinata and told that she should leave him alone.

"Hinata is time to go"

"Please Ko wait 10 more minute please" she begged

"NO!" He snapped "We must leave"

"Why" she asked

"No! You're in danger being around with this this demon!" he snapped

"Naruto-kun is not a demon" she said defending him shocking the blonde

'No one defends me!' he thought blushing a bit.

"Come now Hinata" he said shaply

"but" she started but was dragged Away by Ko Naruto tried to pursue her but some thugs appeared and Naruto had to run. Leading to him being attacked by the thugs in the alley way and being saved by _the woman with the white hair. _Ko grinned as the thugs he paid of did their work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present time The Academy

Naruto smiled as he left his detention from his last prank. He saw it was night time and grimaced jumping to the roof using his ability to _mega bound _allowing him to jump from building to building he ran home. Naruto had no idea where his powers came from but he didn't dwell on it that much.

WACK!

Naruto was smacked in the face by a bat. Naruto was hit strait in the face and fell to the ground. His limp body slammed to the ground. The man grinned as four more men appeared and started to beat him with clubs. Then a larger man appeared holding a butchers axe and slammed it into Naruto's arm chopping it of.

"AAAAAAAARGH" Naruto let out a blood curdling scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruno resident

Sayuri was busy cleaning the dishs when she heard the scream immediately she stopped and ran for the door.

"Honey wear a you going" Her husband asked

'_Blast I fo_r_get he doesn't have my hearing her didn't hear it_' she thought

"Mummy what was that scream" Sakura asked

_'shit and_ _now she's starting to GAH_!' she screamed in her head

"Honey Im going to get something from down the street Sakura it was probably nothing" she explained to both of them. she walked out the door and sped down the Stairs from her apartment.

Sayuri then opened the seal on the back of her neck and her hair turned white and her eyes became red and slitted. she put on her cloak and ran to the location of the scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alleyway

Naruto curled up on his legs. Blood was pouring out from the stub wear his left arm should be and was being picked from the hand that was trying to contain fountain of blood pouring from his arm.

"This is my blood" he muttered "THIS IS MY BLOOD!" He screamed as Purple chakra swallowed his body. Naruto's hair turned white and started to grow, his eyes became purple and slitted, his arms sprouted scales similar to the scales of Samehada above his hands and on his arm, his nails grew and became black as his skin turned a light purple (think Obito's Jinchuriki transformation purple in colour), two bizarre fleshy spires sprouted from his back (think the beginning of a pair of wings but the feathers didn't grow and they wear cut in half diagonally and they became muscular like the eight tails), his mop of hair continued to grow until it looked like it belong to Madara Uchiha's head. Finally ten wolf like tails grew from behind him and his clothes wear turned into a white kimono and white cloak (like his dad's but with no flames or kanji)

"wha what" One of them said

"**You will pay!**" he said "**YOU WILL PAY**!" he yelled as wrath stopping the chakra aura and sending them away in different directions. The men wear scared shitless and started to run. Naruto created a sword out of purple chakra and sliced the other man's arms of while the other two yelled. "**Let's see how you like it having you arm RIPPED OU!" **He yelled. Naruto then appeared in front of the man faster than Hiraishin and sliced of his arm before doing the same to other man as well. Suddenly dark yet feminine chuckle could be heard in the boys head.

"**Good good little bother kill them all**" a woman's voice said

"Who's there" he said losing his demonic tone

"Im hear" the woman said Naruto turned around to see a large black gate. Behind it was a woman

"Who are you?" he asked

"I go by many name my followers Call me Scarlet short for my tittle as the Scarlet princess" she said confusing him "others may call me Benihime and Some may call me the Kyuubi" making him alarmed "But you can call me Nee-san" she said

"What?" he asked shocked

"Im your big sister"

"B-but you're the Kyuubi" Naruto Stuttered

"Yeah and you're the Shinju"

"WHAT!" He yelled

"Oh Naruto or shall I call you by your real name Samsara" she started "When you wear born my mother Kushina Otsutsuki also known as Kushina Uzumaki was the third ten tails. Making her the Sandaime Shinju each Shinju is created when the original one dies or is unable to continue its goal. Shinju are able to have children with humans but not demons. Mom had four children Shukaku, Goku, Me and you" she explained "we are four of the ten biju the others are the children of the previous Shinju" she said "the original Shinju was known as Hakai Otsutsuki and had two Daughters the two tails and the seven tails, Mito the second Shinju had four children the five tails, six tails, the three tails and the eight tails. Mito was born after Hakai died at the hands of the sage of the six paths after he craved to kill Hogoromo's mother after she ate the fruit of his god tree form. After he died he turned back into his god tree form when Kaguya became pregnant again Hakai made one last move in revenge. He influenced her pregnancy and turned her child into his when Mito was born no visible effects wear found but as she became older she started to realize she had the power of the Shinju keeping it in secrecy she lived her life and had children. When her Husband discovered her secret he called on Hagoromo to kill her who agreed horrified and trapped her in the moon. Her children became horrified and attacked Hagoromo's home town forever embodying the tailed beasts as demons of destruction and terror forever. Mito then dispersed her power to the surface wear as a fruit named the Shinju Shinju fruit after years of people trying to find it. It ironically was found in apple tree outside Uzushiogakure wear Kushina found and ate it mistaking it as a apple and became the next Shinju when she was young" She explained

"So my mother is the ten tails but what about my father" he asked immediately the woman's face took on a frown.

"Look Samsara your father" she huffed and took a breath "Your farther was the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze"

"N-no your lying t-that can't b-be true i-if that was true then I wouldn't have been hated" He said

"Samsara it is true the third Hokage planned to mold you into his weapon. He wanted the civilians to treat you bad so you would be desperate for love. Then he would have had you become attached to him and push you into Danzo's training regimen so you would be able to become a weapon for Konoha"

"That's not true Scarlet-Nee-san" He said

"Samsara it is and use my name Benihime it is the one mum gave me"

"Binehime-nee-san"

"Yes?"

"I know what I must do"

"What?"

"Im going to become what they labelled me Im going strike fear into their souls but they won't even know it's me I will make them pay" he said shaking in rage making Benihime smirk and put a hand on his shoulder. Picking the boy up she hugged him shocking the boy.

"Go on then show them fear show all that wronged you terror and fear" she said as everything started to be engulfed in darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up in his bed. He looked around and noticed it was day.

"The suns rising how did I get hear" he said out loud

"You know you should never think out loud it's not good for you" a female voice said from behind him.

"Who are you?" he said to the woman. The woman had long pink hair and green eyes and a well-endowed chest the woman also wore a black cloak.

"Didn't Scarlet-sama teach you anything im one of your followers" she said

"Followers?"

"Yes remember Scarlet-sama told you are a demon god remember the Shinju also known as the Ten tails. Many demons follow your legacy and past and we have awaited the day wear Kushina-sama's son will awaken his demonic bloodline" she said

"Wait you know wear my mother is" he asked

"Yes of course you can meet her after school"

"But"

"No buts lord Samsara didn't you say you wanted to make Konoha pay well this is the perfect cover a idiotic prankster" she said

"How did you" he started to ask

"You talk in your sleep" she explained causing the blonde to go pale.

"Now then quickly I will teach you to seal you demonic appearance" she started "hear take this" she paced a round metal disc on his hand before it melted and turned into black ink the ink then turned into a seal with a bizarre pentagram appearance instead of the normal swirl. "just place chakra into that and you go into your demonic form then put demonic chakra into that and you will return to normal" she explained.

"Who are you" he asked wondering how she had so much knowledge on him.

"I go by many"

"DON'T START THAT SHIT AGAIN! YA KNOW!" he yelled causing her to laugh

"I was only doing it to wind you up. Anyway my name is Sayuri Haruno" she said making him surprised

"But if your one of my followers that makes you a demon and if you're a haruno then Sakura's a demon!" he exclaimed

"Yes I know I still haven't told her yet so don't say anything about it she's started to pick some traits from me so yeah" she said "Im a vampire so I've been putting Tomato juice in her lunch box. I am going to tell don't hate her for an aggressive attitude as well she's just mad at everything at the moment she can't sleep cause she's been having nightmares" she explained Naruto nodded and walked to his bathroom. After getting washed he looked at his normal clothes and decided just to wear a pair of white cargo pants and a white shirt.

Leaving Sayuri told him to be careful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto used his demonic speed to jump from building to building without being seen eventually he got to the academy and walked into class. Scanning the class room he saw the young Hyuga heiress who looked worried about something. He decided to sit next to her he didn't know what possessed him to do so but he had a feeling it was because of his demon blood. (It's because he's feeling her emotions through emotion sensing)

"Hey Hinata!" He yelled

"Oh Naruto it's you" she said alarmed

"What's the matter Hinata?" he asked

"Oh nothing"

"Lire I can tell your upset"

"How?"

"Oh I just can Ya know" he said smiling

"Oh"

"Anyway Hinata do you want to go and play with me at launch time"

"But wouldn't you get hurt again"

"Nah I'll just beat them up im super strong remember" he said though he did wonder how thoughs thugs go t the drop on him.

"Oh yeah I forgot"

"ALL RIGHT CLASS LET'S BEGIN" Yelled Iruka as class started

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the first four periods Naruto and Hinata left for lunch sitting down by a tree they unpacked their lunches. Hinata's consisted of lightly and delicately placed cinnamon rolls and a juice box. Naruto's consisted of a flask filled with miso ramen and a giant bottle of soda.

"So then after this what do you want to play?" Naruto asked

"I don't know I guess we could try and climb a tree" Hinata responded

"Really? I thought you would want to do something girly or something simple"

"W-well if you want to" she stuttered

"Nah that stuff's boring just be yourself" he said making her blush.

Soon after they ate and began to climb the tree. Hinata was good at it so far they wear half way up the largest tree. Hinata had good chakra control so she was further than Naruto who was using his claws one of his only noticeable demon traits the others being his whisker marks and purple eyes that weren't slitted along with super human strength and speed. Soon Naruto was catching up to her. Her chakra was being drained faster than usual soon it was almost gone. Naruto watched as Hinata fell from the tree branch. Panicking the demon Prince jumped from the tree and dive bomb into the ground allowing him to get to the ground first. Creating a large pounding sound gaining everyone's attention. Everyone turned to wear Naruto was and watched him catch Hinata from the falling to the ground. Placing her down many of the kids watched and ran over to wear the blonde had placed the Heiress down. Naruto Inspected Hinata's body and found a slug sucking on Hinata's Ankle. Soon Iruka appeared and entered the huddle trying not to trip over the small six year olds. His face turned pale when he saw the purple slug attached to her leg.

"Everyone get out of here that's a demon slug it feasts on human's chakra and can even turn you into a demon GET OUT OF HEAR!" he yelled everyone was stunned and ran for except for Naruto.

"Naruto get out of hear"

"Gimmie a sec Iruka-sensei" Naruto said _'GET OF HINATA! YOU SLUG I SAID GET OFF HEAR AND KILL YOURSELF!' _he thought instantly the slug froze and detached itself before breathing in and imploding into purple chunks of guts and gore.

"What happened?" Asked Iruka

"I have no idea" Naruto lied secretly grinning. "Anyway you should get Hinata-chan to the doctor's"

"Yeah I should" to worried to notice the Honorific Used by Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school Naruto rushed to the hospital totally forgetting about meeting Sayuri at his house. Using a super jump he entered the hospital room and left a set of flowers by the sleeping Hyuga and a small note. He then sat by Hinata before he left. Though he did notice her mumblings in her sleep about him causing some choice words to make him blush.

Afterwards he ran home inside Sayuri gave him a stern look.

"I've been waiting for a hour!" she yelled

"Shesh calm down Hinata-chan got hurt so I dropped by and gave her some flowers" he said

"Fine" she said taking out a key and placing it in nothing causing a door to appear opening it she entered it as did Naruto.

"Here we are Samsara-sama the demon realm" she said "And that's your home the Shinju temple" she said pointing to the temple made out of marble, gold and stone.

"Really?!" He exclaimed

"Yes no first I believe you wanted to meet your mother she's still in a coma but you can still see her"

"AWESOME!" He yelled

Samsara and Sayuri soon walked up the stairs towards the temple when they wear stopped by the guards.

"Halt who go's there" they said in unison

"I am Sayuri one of the last members of the Haruno vampire clan" she said "And this is Samsara Otsutsuki also known as Naruto Uzumaki the new Shinju!" she said making both of them widen there eyes.

"But he doesn't look like a demon" one said

"Samsara-sama please deactivate your seal" she said making him nod. Unsealing his seal white bandages covered his body before exploding of him revealing his demon from. The two guards gasped.

"Welcome lord Samsara"

"Thanks" Samsara said.

Entering into the building he noticed the statue of three figures the first was a man wearing a kimono, he had long spiky hair and two large swords in each hand, the next was a woman she wore a kimono and had her hair in two buns and the third woman had long strait hair and wore a kimono. Each had the Kanji 'Ten' on their backs and had a pair of fang marks on their face.

Sayuri then went to a door that had many sealing tags.

"Samsara only can open the door" she said

"How do I" he started but as he came close the tags burnt off and the door flung open. Samsara slowly approached the bed and climbed onto it. In the bed was a woman with a similar face structure to Naruto's and had long silver hair she also had two black fang marks on her face and she wore a white night gown. "Oh wow Ma's beautiful ya know!" he said. Naruto learnt back but touched Kushina's hand causing a flash to occur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samsara looked around only to see a woman standing there In hood.

"Samsara-kun?" she gasped

"M-mum!?" He yelled as she took of her hood

"Oh Samsara-kun im so glad to see"

"Mum!" he said leaping into her arms the six year old hugged his mother as hard as he could both started to cry tears of happiness. After a while they stopped

"Okaa-san what's happened why are we hear"

"This my mind im waking up because you activated your demonic powers I was in a coma because I was giving you a lot of my powers. Now that's done I should wake up soon and I'll be able to raise you hear in the demon world"

"But what about Konoha I hate every one there but there's this one girl I really like and she"

"Fine as long as you live here when you're not in the human world fine also I only want you to use your demon powers when you're in combat and to keep it a secret from others okay" she said

"Really mum"

"Yeah of course"

"Thanks" he said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demon world

Samsara fell on his ass getting up Sayuri let out a gasp as Kushina woke up.

"Kushina-sama are you okay" Sayuri sprung to life

"Yeah I am Sayuri though I have pins and needles and im a bit stiff" she responded

"Mum you know Sayuri"

"Yeah of course I do she was on my genin squad with Mikoto" she explained

"Oh wow really"

"Yeah" she responded

"Yet she still calls you Kushina-sama"

"she did back then and she does now why change it"

"Ha I see" Naruto laughed

"Anyway Naruto-kun we've got a lot to talk about so let's start at the beginning"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Did you enjoy the new chapter please review!

Anyway for those who will ask what does Benihime look like she has red hair has _er _for lack of better word _big boobs _and she wears a orange and black kimono with a red cloak which has the kanji for 'kitsune' on it and has nine orange tail.

Also Naruto is a wolf god and his followers include both demon wolfs, dogs, vampires, foxes, tanuki and other demons

Naruto/samsara have more of a wolf influence then a fox influence in this version being the ten tailed wolf king. Samsara's demon abilities will be explained in the next chapter or later on


	3. Chapter 3: Hinata

Author's note: hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I'll hope you're like the new one. By the way check out Iron knight it's a new manga and it's fucking AWESOME!

"WHAT! You wear attacked!" Naruto yelled

"Yes Samsara-kun I was attacked by a masked man who hypnotized Benihime-chan and used her to attack the village. Your farther Minato placed her inside you not knowing your demon heritage"

"So He never knew your wear the Juubi"

"No I would have told him but time" she paused rubbing her hand "Time had proven me otherwise" she said sadly yet angrily

"Mum are you okay"

"Yeah never better" she said snapping into her perky attitude.

"Okay" he said concerned

"Anyway Naruto-kun I will be teaching you demon Jutsu from now on after school when you return from the human world okay?"

"Sure thing ma!" he announced

"Good. I will also be able to talk to you through a demon seal okay"

"Thanks ma!"

"Anyway it's bedtime so up you go"

"I've never lived here so wear would I be sleeping" he said giving Kushina a puzzled look

"Wear was he" she asked Sayuri

"He was living in Konoha"

"I see" she said

"Samsara-sama I shall escort you to your room" a demon wolf said

"Uh okay" Naruto said

"What's the matter Samsara-kun" Kushina asked

"I've just never meet a Talking wolf let alone a normal wolf and im not used to this hole Samsara thing" he said confused

"I see well how about you go by Naruto in the human world and in the demon world we'll call you samsara except from me and Benihime-chan call you Naruto" she said

"Oh okay" he said grinning. Naruto was quickly put to bed and fell asleep Benihime used this as advantage and seeped out of the seal enough so she could hug him as he slept. After a while Sayuri left to go to the human world to settle Sakura to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Samsara woke up and decided to get washed and dressed after eating breakfast Kushina Hugged her son and sent him to school. While Benihime just went back into her seal. Naruto was wearing a white shirt and jog bottoms as usual noticing it was half an hour before school Naruto decided to go to Hinata's hospital room.

When he got to there room he was horrified there was blood every ware there looked like there had been a fight. There wear dead Anbu every ware he was shocked.

'was this Hinata or was it someone else ether way I've got to find her' he said as he started to sniff out her sent.

He followed the smell into the forest wear he heard chanting. Following it the young demon prince found himself watching several humans beating Hinata with stones from the looks of it they wear all Hyuga. Naruto transformed into his demon form and used his Dark chakra to create a sword made of purple chakra. Jumping down he sliced the leader arm of causing more Hyuga to turn around but no one was there. Turning around they saw Naruto cradling the broken Hinata purple chakra spiralling around him.

"**Never again**" he said "**Never will I allow you to hurt HER!**" He yelled his purple chakra spinning around.

"Wha-What is this!" One of them yelled

"This power this Yokai this energy its evil!" one of them screamed

"**I am going to KILL ALL OF YOU!**" He announced

"This child this demon his power it's like im seeing the shinigami he's a demon a wolf demon he's, He's the Shinigami wolf" one stuttered the six began to run but Naruto launched several Purple chakra chains with swords on the end slicing up the men. Naruto grinned.

"The shinigami wolf ay? Sounds good" he grinned "I am your death I am the shadow who crushes the will of man. I am the one who scorches the seas and burn the land. I am the one who turns Deserts to glass and leaves evil in ruins. I am the protector of innocent Man or demon I will not let scum like you exist!" he announced aloud clutching Hinata "I am evil yet I am good I am Samsara Otsutsuki!" he screamed to the heavens allowing his voice to reach all ears "I am your hero I am your villain" he said with Hinata in his arms. "I am you proctetor" He whispered in Hinata's ear as he disappeared with her in a swirl of flames.

(Note: l've been seeing that castlevania: lords of shadow 2 ad constantly by the way so yeah…inspiration?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cave

Samsara placed Hinata down on the ground. Taking of his cloak he placed it underneath her head. Samsara got a log to sit down on and started a fire outside the cave. After he started a fire he went to see how Hinata was doing. The young Hyuga made Epping sounds and murmurs in her sleep which Samsara found funny. Samsara sat down by the fire watching it burn thinking.

'I wonder? When im like this im smarter or at least I feel that way but when im in my human form im dumber. Almost like a different person' he thought

'Good thinking Naruto-kun. Cause it's true in your human form your brain is only at 20% active but demons need upto 50%' Benihime said to him.

'Oh hay nee-chan' the demon said to his nine tailed sister in his stomach

'hey there little brother' she started 'so then I see you took a liking to this girl' making Naruto have a slightly visible blush appear on his face before turning into a scowl.

'Don't You DARE EVEN START!'

'Start what?' she grinned

'That whole mate thing'

'Oh little brother we've barely Talked yet you still no what im gonna say' she teased

'Oh be quite'

'so what Ya gonna do when she wakes up'

'I have no idea' he replied 'I guess I could just tell her im a demon prince and heir to the most powerful biju's power which dwarf even the nine tails" he thought sarcastically

'All right little brother calm down' she said

'Yeah but in all seriousness I think we should ask her what happened first and stay in your demon form as well it might scare her but that will 1.) Won't Spill the beans of you being a demon and 2.) It will conceal your identity' Benihime explained

'Sure thing Big Sis!' he exclaimed in his head

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was quite a while till Hinata woke up. Samsara was wondering if she would be okay the poor girl looked like she had been beaten. Worse still was the mumblings of her dad to stop whatever he was doing in her Nightmare she let out once and a while. After half an hour of her pleases to stop she woke up.

"W-where am I" the Hyuga princess said

"You wear attacked remember I saved you from those thugs" Samsara said

"AHH A DEMON!" she yelled before slipping on a rock and falling over. The young girl soon curled into a ball and starting to shiver waiting for him to kill her. Suddenly she felt a warmth on her shoulder. 'What is that?' she looked up to see the young demon prince smiling at her and healing her right shoulder.

"Why would I Want to kill you you're nice person" He said to the girl

"W-Who are you" she asked

"My name is Samsara Otsutsuki I am the prince to the throne of demons or you could just call me the Ten tails" he said

"THE TEN TAILS!?" Hinata shouted in disbelief flipping over and crawling to the wall at the end of the cave.

"Please Hinata don't be scared" he said

"How do you know my name!?" she asked scared out of her witts

"Oh shit uh" he stumbled

'Kit you might as well tell her' Benhime said inside his mind

"Oh okay"

"Why are you talking to yourself and how do you know my name"

"I know you because im uh Naruto"

"WHAT!" she yelled as she watched him transform into the red haired boy from the academy

"Yeah" he chuckled nervously Suddenly Naruto was embraced in a hug from the young Hyuga.

"S-so y-you k-know w-what it's like to b-be a d-demon" she whimpered as she cried

"Yeah why it's not like you a demon?" he said

"N-Naruto-kun I have to tell you s-something" she said wiping the tears from her "Im a d-demon to"

"What but your Hyuga there not demon!"

"Yes but that worm that bit me the other day was some sort demon that turned humans into demons now because of it I have red chakra a known fact of demon"

"So show me your demon form"

"That's the thing from what this woman told me I won't gain a demon form till I get to 12" she said while Naruto pondered a bit.

'Naruto-kun ask her what the women looked like' Benihime suggested while Naruto inwardly nodded

"Hinata what did the woman look like"

"She wore a black cloak and she had red eyes and long white hair though she looked very young like she was in her early 20's she didn't tell me her name but she did tell me that was expert on demonology. because of a book her clan of vampires used to help other demons or half demons understand there powers and or curses"

'That sound's exactly like Sayuri' Benihime said

"I see I think I know who she is but more importantly why wear you attacked" he asked

"Those guys that attacked me wear Hyuga men they wear sent by my father who wanted me to be killed after they discovered I had a demonic chakra with their byakugan eyes" she explained

"Those Bastards" he said

"Please don't kill them" she begged

"Why I should kill them thoughs ass-hole wear going to kill you"

"B-but" she said

"Look Hinata those people wear evil"

"N-no they weren't it was m father who sent them they wear just doing their jobs" she said

"yet there took pleaser in hurting you" he said her eyes widened

"B-but" Hinata started only to be silenced by a hug from Naruto

"Hinata-hime I won't let you get hurt by them again not everybody out there Is a good person from the beatings I've had I know what that's like. Those people wear evil im sorry Hinata they wear horrible people who did not deserve to live that's why I had to kill them. If I did not they would come after you again and cause more pain because of their hatred. That's because humans are hateful by nature not all of them but most are. Hate causes pain and pain creates hate it is an endless cycle and I won't let you get entangled within its web of never ending hurt" he said not noticing how mature he sounded nor the fact he referred her as Hinata-Hime.

"A-ano Naruto-kun" she said heavily blushing from Naruto's comment and the fact he was hugging her she using all her will power to not faint.

"So then Hinata-hime let's go to the Academy I make sure you will be protected there" he said smiling not a goofy grin but a real smile.

"T-thank you N-Naruto-kun" she said stuttering when she got up she started to limp Naruto Noticing that told her to sit down.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he took a sniff of her leg

"Sorry if this is creepy but I go check you injury it looks like you got a injured bone"

"You can smell my injury?"

"Yeah I can smell the cartilage and the calcium in your bones through the iron of your blood and flesh and I realised that your bones wear fractured" he said he then licked his hand and placed his hand on Hinata's leg instantly the liquid disappeared and the wound healed. "Hinata-chan how do you feel"

"Okay Naruto-K-Kun" she said

"Let's go to the academy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Academy late so they had to rush to class before the bell rang. Bursting into class Iruka smiled and pointed them to their seats. Hinata was nervous But Naruto Sat next to her so she seemed to be more preoccupied with not fainting then the events of her clan. While this happened nobody seemed to notice Naruto protectiveness of the girl every time someone whispered about her being late he glared daggers, when someone made a remark they got a glare and when made fun of her they got the daggers. Most just shrugged it off.

As the day dwindled on and eventually the Lunch time bell rang. The little future genin's soon ran out into the courtyard so that they could play, train, eat and generally be the little blighters they are. Naruto and Hinata desided to sit under an tree and eat. After a while of chatting the Haruno appeared.

"Oi Hinata!" She yelled "I heard you wear kicked out of your clan" she said (Why am I picturing her talking in a Courtney accent) immediately she started to cry.

"Sakura you!" Naruto stopped mid-sentence thinking about how much her Mother did for him so instead he ignored her and cradled the broken Hyuga princess.

"What?"

"Never mind"

"Whatever weirdo"

"Sure thing Vampire girl" he said making her eyes widen

"H-how did you" she said as she turned around but the time she id both him and Hinata wear gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the day ended however Hinata had no wear to go being banned from her clan left her with no home. So Naruto decided to let her sleep round his apartment. He knew she couldn't go to the demon world because Benihime told him the atmosphere would kill her until her demonic features appear then she could go. So Naruto decided to get a spare bed he had and let her sleep on that. Naruto told his mum that he would be staying in the demon world but will come in on Saturday to catch up seeing as it was Friday tomorrow. Kushina understood and Naruto did so meanwhile Hinata's demonic chakra started to affect her.

Author's note: so yeah new chapter hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review and whatever. Anyway so im not sure between making Hinata a cat Hanyou or a wolf Hanyou. Also im gonna clean something up for some people who had asked. Naruto is the fourth Shinju unlike the other biju Naruto one of the four different versions of the shinju. The shinju chakra has been absorbed by many hosts the first was the original shinju Hakai, the second was mito (not Mito Uzumaki) followed by Kushina then it was Naruto. Naruto gained the shinju chakra because he was Kushina's son. Benihime (Kyuubi), Shukaku, Son goku and Naruto are hear children the other biju are the other Shinju's childen


	4. Chapter 4: Demons Awaken!

Author's note: I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I've thought it over and im going to make Hinata a neko AND a wolf I will allow her to transform into both at will. It will give Team 7 (Naruto, Hinata and Sakura) more uniqueness and add more variety to the demon/yokai roster of the group.

It had been a year since Hinata had gained demonic chakra. Nothing had happened to her yet but Kushina said her demonic features will appear later on. What they wear was anybody guess. Hinata and Naruto had grown close in the last 12 months. Naruto learned more Ninjutsu's and taijutsu's the same with Hinata. Hinata had discovered her affinity was water but also lightning giving her storm release. They had befriended the other kids in the class thanks to the fact that one Naruto had enough attention to not be an idiot in class and gain more friends. Naruto had befriended Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and even shino while Hinata got along with Sakura, ino and tenten. Still Naruto and Hinata rarely split up unless it was really necessary.

Hinata and Naruto now live in the same apartment while Naruto visits the demon world from time to time but usually stayed with Hinata in the real world. Kushina usually entered the human world at night time and took care of Naruto. Naruto was nocturnal anyway so it's not like it mattered with his mum walking around the apartment. That was half the reason Naruto slept during class. Though he did make a seal so he could steal away his tiredness during missions.

Naruto pretended to be an idiot after all it was the best cover for demon prince While Hinata pretended to be shy as always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata wear currently walking home from school when they heard a cry for help. Running into the alley they watched as Sakura was being attacked by four thugs. Naruto turned to Hinata and told her to take cover on the roof while he took care of this turning into his demon form Samsara began his assault. First he ran towards the first thug and ripped out his jugular vain immediately gaining the other attention. The 7 year old quickly jumped up and round house kicked the second thug in the face removing his head. The other two screamed in terror as they tried to run away but Samsara jumped up and smashed their heads together splattering chunks of skull, flesh, blood and eyes every ware. Samsara looked at blood and used a jutsu to bottle it up in a flask. He then tossed it to sakura.

"Drink up little miss vampire" he said teasingly "Once you drink that you can torture them forever" he said grinning.

"How did" she started but he disappeared 'what kind of demon was he anyway he looked like a wolf-man crossed with the shinigami" she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun why do you have to be so blood thirsty?" Hinata asked

"I don't know guess it's my demon blood" he said shrugging

"Oh okay" she thought 'I hope I don't end up like that' she thought

"don't worry Hinata-chan" he said "You won't even notice the brutality of what you doing when you do it" he said making her worried causing him to chuckled. "Come Hinata-hime let's go home"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh hey there kids" Kushina said greeting them as she hugged Naruto and Hinata in tight hug letting go she asked "So how was school today" she asked

"Good nothing that interesting happened other than I saved Sayuri's daughter sakura from a group of thugs" he said "I used my demon form so she didn't know who I am"

"Oh okay I thought you want to friend with her seeing as she's a vampiress" she said

"Just cause she's a demon doesn't mean we have to befriend her besides she's a bit of bitch cause her demon powers are giving her nightmares as there growing so I'll wait at least till she's 12 before I befriend her" he said

"Oh…okay" Kushina said awkwardly

"Any way me and Hinata are gonna train in the pocket dimension I made" he said (YEAH he so powerful he can make pocket dimensions)

"Kay" she said smiling 'I so hope he gets together with that girl' she thought smiling as she watched him and Hinata smiling entering the pocket dimension. Kushina then disappeared into the demon realm ready to lunch her army's to conquer another independent city. Planning to take control of her realm once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's house

Sakura entered her house with her ruined clothes on. Knowing her farther wouldn't be home for another 4 days as he was out on mission. She then went into the kitchen where mother was waiting for her creeping her out a bit.

"Sakura did anything happen to you" she asked

"Y-yeah these thug jumped me and started beating me up for no reason then this demon appeared" she said "Slaughtered them and gave me there blood I don't know why though"

'they must have been sensor types they must have sensed Sakura's demonic chakra and attacked her' she thought 'I geuss I have tell her' she thought

"Ma you okay" Sakura asked

"Yeah of course" Sayuri said "But I have to show you something" she said as she opened the door to the basment that was hidden behind a Genjutsu.

"Wait we have attic" Sakura asked as she followed her mother into the basement. Inside there wear many shelves of half melted candles. On the wall there laid imprinted into the wall was a slab of text and many ruins and incantations wear placed on it. Above was the most interesting part was the pictures etched into the wall. "Mum what is this" she asked.

"This is the last relic of are clan" she said

"Clan?" Sakura said

"Yes the Haruno clan of shinso vampires one of the three groups of shinso vampires" she said

"V-vampires!?" she stuttered

"Yes Sakura wear vampires wear demons. This world is full of demons secretly living amongst us some are demons and don't even know it. Among the world of humans is the demon world another plane of existence wear demons live. In that world there are 10 princes and princesses to the throne of the demon world. They are known as the tailed beasts the current queen is the 3rd Juubi named Kushina Otsutsuki the heir to thrown is the 4th Shinju Samsara Otsutsuki. We are vampires as such we loyally follow the Shinju. In fact they live right here in Konoha in time you will meet them but first you need to become a true vampire and drink the blood in that flask" she said grinning

"B-but"

"OPEN IT!" Her mother demanded and she complied trying not to piss of her mum. Immediately the smell of blood made her lunge for the blood drinking it with lust and hunger. Her thirst now satisfied she dropped the flask horrified at what she just did.

"W-What d-di I just" she stumbled but was silenced as her mother placed her hand on her head.

"Don't worry sakura it's okay it's natural" she said "I was scared at first too" she said as she hugged her daughter.

Author's note: So what did you think please review!

Note: thanks for a geust reviewer pointing out i had repeated some dialog


	5. Chapter 5: Hinata's power

Author's note: Okay this is my final Childhood chapter I hope you enjoy it. Also Hinata will be abel to change between a cat form and a wolf form she's a hanyou shifter so yeah she has two forms. Naruto's team will be lead by Anko and will include Sakura, Hinata and Naruto. Sasuke will not really matter. This will follow canon. Im also really looking forward to writing the chunin exams because then we can move on to my idea with the sand siblings. Son goku will appear and Tsunade and Orochimaru will get a bit of a spin. Please review and favourite. Also I might white a new fanfics somethime after chapter 15 I won't say anything yet but it will be like Corrupted hearts one of my previous fanfics also for those wanting more info on Crimson eyed brotherhood I will update that sometime soon it's just that im struggling with writer's block.

Naruto and Hinata wear getting ready for the academy and wear waiting to get going currently Kushina had just came back from the demon world to say goodbye. After Kissing Naruto and Hinata goodbye Kushina got to work on cleaning up Naruto's apartment.

The two seven year olds quickly made their way through the Konoha slums. They wear going to enter the market district when they hit and slammed into an alley way. Naruto was about to attack them but was stopped when he was stabbed to the ground with Chakra rods. The rods robbed him of his use of his chakra, demonic chakra even Senjutsu energy. His body was unable to move and he was stuck.

"We finally got you demon boy" one of the six men said "Wear demon hunters and you are my friend are biggest catch" he said grinning disgaurding Hinata after bitch slapping her into a wall.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled

"Oh don't act like you care demon. Demon's don't have feelings remember you little shit!" one said as attempted to kick Naruto's face. The seven year old growled before biting the man's leg and ripping it off.

"AHHHHH!" the man screamed falling over

"Your gonna pay for that you little shit" the leader said.

Meanwhile Hinata watched in horror. As Naruto was being stabbed, cut and maimed. Hinata watched as she felt something she had almost never felt….anger. Red Chakra erupted out of Hinata. The group could only be stunned by the immense Yokai pouring of Hinata. The girl grew wolf ears and a wolf tail as her finger nails grew.

"Don't you ever HURT MY NARUTO-KUN!" she roared as she sped towards them. The five demon hunter watched as she slammed one of their teammates into the ground surprisingly cruelly into a wall. The man coughed blood as Hinata rammed her palm into his head smashing it open like a hammer to a melon. Hinata turned around a bit shaken from what she did but didn't have enough time to really notice when one of the hunters charged her. Dodging the attack she spun around and kicked his legs under making him fall down. She jumped in the air and landed on his face crushing it under her feet.

Naruto surprisingly grinned at this. "God she's amazing like this"

Hinata then grinned as she changed her wolf like features to that of a cat. Gaining a cat tail, ears, whisker marks and prolonged nails. Two of the hunters went after her but she just sliced of their face with her claws making them scream before slitting the jugular vein making blood gush every ware. The last one was leader he was going to be tough.

Hinata dodged all 21 of his slashes as he tried to hit her with his sword but she dodged the blows activating her byakugan she used 64 palms on him. The hunter was stunned as she struck him multiple times. He dodged out of the way of her third barrage of attacks and landed on the roof. The hyuuga jumped up in a bound of red chakra. She then slammed her palm down and smashed the roof of building with strength rivalling Tsunade. The rubble cracked away to reveal a fat man with nothing but his boxers on eating a bowl of cereal. The pair just sweat dropped before continuing to fight. The girl slashed with multiple blows but was blocked by his sword slicing her fingers of. Hinata just gritted her teeth as her fingers grew back. The leader throw his sword at Hinata but she caught it and smashed it against the floor shattering the blade. The leader now defenceless watched as she slammed her fist into his stomach as he coughed out blood. The Hyuga slammed more punches into him as more blood splattered out of his face, mouth and eyes aallowing the blood to flow out of his face. The Hyuga grinned as she killed him murderously (wait what!?).

The Hyuga then jumped down and friend Naruto from his binds.

"Quick question: what did you mean by 'don't hurt MY Naruto-kun'" he asked immediately the girl fainted. The red head grinned and took Hinata back to his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MUM! YOU STILL HAER!" he yelled dragging Hinata in hear.

"Naruto-kun you should be at school why are you oh" she said as she noticed Hinata's new demon form.

"we wear attacked by demon hunters and they got me down by restraints but Hinata activated her demon powers and killed them" he explained "It kinda gave me a murder boner" he mumbled

"WHAT!?" Kushina yelled

"NOTHING" he said straitening up.

"Anyway can you look at her"

"Yeah she's a neko cat wait no she's a demon shifter a demon that can change between different Hanyou forms" she said "most can turn into only two forms but Hinata show potential for four forms Cat, wolf, fox and dog" she said rather impressed "She also now has a water and lightning affinity giving her storm release" she grinned "Now that's a powerful kekkei genkei"

"Awesome so Hinata-Chan's got some awesome ability's"

"Yeah" she said nodding "now let's put her on her bed she seems tired" Kushina said

"Sure thing okaa-san" Naruto said taking care of Hinata. Kushina grinned now that Hinata was demon they could all go to the demon realm and train and live there. Naruto could create a bushin and they could all live and train in the demon realm.

Author's note: done and done AGAIN REALLY SORRY IT WAS SHORT! But at least we can start going follow with Naruto's genin days. PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE FAVORITE.


	6. Chapter 6: The Test

Author's note: hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter.

There was a few cracks in Naruto uzumaki's apartment wall as a portal from the demon world. From it stepped a thirteen year old boy, a twelve year old girl and a woman around the age of 27 though infact she was 33.

The boy was one Naruto Uzumaki or Samsara Otsutsuki depending on who you asked. The boy had long red hair with two sliver streaks in it. He wore a red open chunin vest, black vest, mesh shirt, black ninja pants, two black boots, a red Hokage jacket with the kanji for 'yondamine Shinju' on it and black flames on the bottom, a pair of fingerless shinobi gloves and a bandolier of scrolls.

The girl was named Hinata hyuuga the girl wore a open purple hoodie, a mesh vest, tight black ninja pants, ninja gloves and a purple jacket with the kanji for 'Demon shifter' and black flames rimmed around the bottom.

The woman was Kushina Uzumaki or Kushina Otsutsuki. The woman wore a purple and black kimono that was pressing against her _um_ curves. The woman grinned looking at her son and her apprentice before turning to the demon shifter. She nodded and they embraced in a hug. The two children grinned and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kushina smiled and entered the still open portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata entered the school grounds ready for the genin test. The two secret demons had created a clone every day before school so there was no abnormal changes happening to them at least with there appearance and personality. (basically there won't be any HOLY SHIT WHAT S HAPPENED TO NARUTO AND HINATA MOMENTS)

Naruto and Hinata swept through the genin exams and wear told there team consisted of both of them and Sakura while there sensei would be Anko Matriashi. The next team was team 8 with Shino, Kiba and Sasuke with Kakashi then Ino-shika-cho with asuma and then another group of people with Kurenai. Naruto seemed to sence something about the group though they wear all masking there chakra as well as a genin could do so.

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura walked upstair to wait for there sensei. The Haruno was surprisingly not screeching about Sasuke for a change something Naruto noticed.

"Hey Sakura-san why are you not screaming about Sasuke-teme" he asked

"Well my mum and I have been training and my mum always get your priorities straight. I still wanna go out with Sasuke-kun he's not hear I want him to be but he's not. My teammates are my priority not a man who's not hear" she said

"Well if you act more like that you less likely to have your head removed" he laughed with his sick sense of humour. Leaving a pissed Sakura to revel in her anger. After a bit there sensei appeared with a banner saying and I quote 'your new super sexy sensei Matriashi Anko'. Naruto just face palmed while the other two looked to stumped to say anything.

"Okay you gaki's" she started as the banner burnt up "Im told I gotta ask you what your mojo is so tell me your name, hobbies, hates and likes shit like that"

"Oh okay could you give us a example" sakura said

"Sure ya bitch" Anko said pissing sakura off "My name's Matriashi Anko, my hobbies are eating Dango and comparing them to Dango, I hate the time to reheat Dango and my former sensei, my likes are training, torturing people and maiming enemys my goals are…I don't know" she said not really carrying about the last part. "Now your go pinky"

"right my name is Haruno Sakura. My hobbies are training with my mum, I hate obnoxious people and I like" she then looked down on the ground with a upset facial expression. "And my goals are to make my ma proud" she said perking up.

"Okay now it's your time blue head" she said pointing to Hinata

"My name is Hinata hyuuga. My hobbies are training with Naruto-kun and making cinnamon buns, I hate my clan for disowning me and banning me, I like" she then paused and blushed taking a fast glance at Naruto who himself seem to blush a tiny bit. "My goals are to show my clan wrong about banning me" she said

'Poor kid she's been through a lot from what I've heard' she thought before saying "all right red head your up" she said pointing at Naruto

"Right my Name is Uzumaki Naruto. My hobbies are hanging out with Hinata, eating ramen and comparing flavours. I hate arrogant pricks, useless people, demon hunters and some other stuff, I like Hinata-chan (Gaining a bit of a blush) my goals are to become strong but not arrogant" he said with pride.

'Wait demon hunters why would a human hate demon hunters' Sakura thought but before she could continue anko spoke up.

"Alright team meet with me at training ground 7 I would use 44 but with the chunin exams in three months wear not allowed to give people a advantage"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training ground 7

"You have 45 minutes to get these bells or you back to the academy" Anko said as shushined of along wth the other's

Naruto and Hinata stuck together but sakura disappeared to herself. Naruto turned to Hinata and spoke.

"We need to find Sakura, we need to work as a team" Naruto said taking Hinata back a bit.

"I thought you hated Sakura"

"I do but I owe her mother a lot and if she dies I'll be upset" Naruto said as Hinata nodded as they disappeared. They reappeared behind Sakura.

"Sakura" Naruto whispered

"What is it gaki" Sakura said suddenly Naruto through a kunai at 'sakura' as she jumped out into the training ground in a poof of smoke Anko appeared.

"She was Anko?" Hinata whispered as she watched Naruto attack Anko.

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu" Naruto yelled firing a house sized fireball at Anko disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto but when she attacked Naruto disappeared into a puff of smoke. Naruto then reappeared behind her with his shadow clones and began to lay down his assault. Anko fought against Naruto's taijutsu. Anko had to separate herself from Naruto while they got into a taijutsu stance. Naruto went into the Yokai stance while Anko went into the anaconda stance. Anko's eyes noticed when he went into this stance.

'what only demon's know that taijutsu stance maybe the Kyuubi taught him that' anko thought as they both rused in for combat.

Meanwhile Hinata went looking for Sakura. Eventually the Hyuga found the haruno who was mumbling incoherently about Sasuke.

'trapped in a Genjutsu a rather powerful one as well it's not one someone should use on a genin, looks like it replicates death of a loved one multiple times' Hinata thought before using 'kai' to set Sakura free.

"Where am I" the Haruno said aloud

"UP HEAR" Hinata yelled "We should find Naruto-kun he's probably up fighting Anko-sensei"

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!" Sakura demanded

'Obviously Sakura' Hinata thought "Because you've been caught in a Genjutsu for 4 minutes and you haven't once released it" she said

"Oh" Sakura said "Let's go" she said

"right" they both Nodded as they disappear reappearing wear Anko and Naruto wear fighting.

Naruto was fighting Anko in taijutsu. He blocked and returned many blows with the woman killing the snakes with kunai. Naruto about using his sword but it would leak his demon chakra so he shouldn't. instead he made some distance with Anko and went through some hand signs created a ball of chakra he launched himself towards the woman.

"RESENGAN!" Naruto yelled slamming the ball into anko but one poof later and had turned into a log. Naruto cursed to himself. the boy then created a dozen Clones and ran towards the real anko who had disappeared behind him. Each attacked and Anko had trouble keeping up with them but still managed to beat them all. What she didn't notice was the 50 shadow clones flanking her with large resengan. Before Naruto could hit her they disappeared and the resengan's hit each other resulting in a massive explosion of chakra levelling the training ground as Naruto dodged the fall out. Naruto then jumped onto a tree as he watched the water from the lake poor into the huge crater he made. Naruto taking the opportunity to regroup with Hinata disappeared going after her using the Hiraishin tag he placed on her before the fight.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke as Naruto appeared beside her who gave a warm smile and a nod. "I think I have a plan"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko ran through the forest wanting find that gaki for hurting her 'dango-kun'. Looking closer you could see Dango sauce all over the bottom of her coat.

"He destroyed Dango-kun with that **FILTHY JUTSU**" she said aloud her voice becoming demonic abit.

Suddenly a barrage of Kunai and senbon rained down on her. dodging them she was assaulted by Hinata, Naruto and Sakura. Hinata was using gentle fist, Naruto was using the Tsubaki stance and Sakura was using a stance that she had never scene. Anko made many clones but Naruto used 'Wind Style: Palm gale' to blow them away. Naruto followed up more attacks with Hinata while Sakura made some hands signs. Slowly her blood from a self-inflicted cut turned into a sword. While Naruto used his taijutsu against Anko, Hinata used her lightning style chakra to electrify the blade. Sakura and Hinata the shot forward towards Anko while Naruto created a water wave creating a pool of water. Anko saw the attack and dodged it jumping onto the water with her chakra. However Hinata and sakura appeared and blasted the ground with electricity. The electricity fried Anko and while she was distracted blasting her sky high like a member of team rocket suddenly Anko came crashing down. The impact caused her entire torso to submerged underground allowing them to gain the bells. Anko popped out of the hole and smiled. Grinning like a goof.

Naruto smiled back grinning a similar grin.

"Guess we win ay Sensei?" Naruto said

"I geuss you did gaki" she responded

Author's Note: how did you like it please review im only getting 1 review a chapter and it's pissing me of Ya know! Also Sakura's ooc awesomeness will appear in later chapters same with Naruto in his god-likeness if I made him super-duper of the bat then when It came to the chunin exams Naruto would squash everyone like a bug. Hinata's also going to be a bit more outgoing in this fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle!

Author's note: Yo what up bitches (forget I said that) I hope you liked the last chapter cause today we gonna be starting the Zabuza arc.

"NOOOOOOO!" Anko yelled at Sarutobi "I wanna real mission I wanna put my team in combat situation not painting FENCES" Anko complained.

"Gah" Sarutobi grumbled "fine take this c mission Nobody will take so hear take the client, Tazuna to the land of waves he's worried about bandits just take care of him"

"All right maybe I can finally get my murder boner on!" Naruto yelled making the other three sweat drop. Naruto awkwardly left the room. The other's just burst out into laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right let's go" Naruto said as he pointed out towards the forest surrounding Konohagakure.

"Shesh the boy's got a loud mouth" Tazuna grumbled "Would ya shut up I've got a hangover" Tazuna yelled making the boy pout as his sensei continued to tell him off.

4 hours later.

Naruto watched as they approached two puddles on the road. The demon Boy inwardly groaned and nodded at Hinata. As they approached Anko was caught and ripped to shreds by the demon brothers. Naruto grinned a jonin wouldn't be defeated so easily. Discarding that he went in for the assault as he smashed the two away using a kunai he embedded the chain they wear using into the tree. Naruto grinned as he saw Hinata charging a Resengan (yes she can use resengan) and blasting it into the brother on the left. Naruto grinned as he approached the right brother.

"So you call yourself a demon hmm wanna see a real one" Naruto grinned making a single handed tiger seal suddenly the man screamed aloud from the powerful Genjutsu.

'A demon like he could…' sakura pondered

"OKAY I GIVE GATO OF GATO IDUSTRIES BOUGHT ARE SURVICES SAME AS ZABUZA MOMOCHI. HE WANTED THE BIDGE BUILDER DEAD!" the demon brother yelled.

"WHY!?" Naruto yelled back

"I DUNNO PLEASE JUST STOP IT" The man said Naruto grinned as he increased the power of the Genjutsu. "NO STOP PLEASE" The man begged until the ma became insane then Naruto tith the swish of his kunai killed him. Anko appeared naext to him.

"Damm man that was your first kill" Anko said

"No not my first" Naruto said with hint of creepiness to his tone.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said making him wake up from his subsiding blood lust. 'god his demon side does get better of him some times'

'Is that demon chakra I can sense Naruto can't be a demon though' she thought.

Anko was surprised didn't poke further not wanting to bring up any unknown or horrible memories. Instead the woman just shrugged and turned to Tazuna.

"Why was he after you" She asked. Tazuna let out a groan of annoyance before talking.

"The people of the Land of waves are an poor and desperate one. Gato of gato industries made sure of that he came over and began to rule it with a iron fist even the Daimyo had to bend over as the man fucked the down over many times. Im a bridge builder you see and im working on a bridge that will connect the island to the main land" He exaplined "If that happened then everyone can tell the world what's it like there and Gato would be ruined" he explained. Naruto grinned

"Yes great now we can go kick some chunin ass" Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto-kun we don't even know if we can continue the mission" Hinata said making Naruto Pout

"Don't pout Gaki turns out this Particular Jonin just got a murder boner from the blood shed so wear gonna move on!" She announced grinning.

"YAAAAAY!" Naruto yelled while Sakura was shocked how blood thirsty and little she knew about Naruto meanwhile Hinata smiled knowing that Naruto was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza's base

"So they failed Huh Haku?" Zabuza asked

"Yes Zabuza-sama the demon brothers wear defeated by a genin I was abel to pick up that his name was Naruto" Haku said

"Good Haku thank you for telling me" he spoke "I guess wear gonna have to be next eh Haku? Remember to stay in the shadow's the demon brother's wear chunin defeated by a genin the boy might be a genius so we should be careful" He said.

"Yes Zabuza-sama"

"YEAH YOU BETTER KILL EM" Gato yelled but was silenced when Zabuza pointed his sword at the fat pig.

"Be quite or face my wrath im hear for the money if you don't pay me I'll kill you"

"Only if you do the job" Gato Snorted he said leaving with his Samurai Henchmen.

"Why do we have to work for him Zabuza-sama" Haku asked

"He pays the bills nuff said" Zabuza said leaving a slightly Annoyed Haku to pick some flowers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the rest of team 7 walked through the forest as the mist rolled in. Naruto noticed and was prepared to attack. Zabuza grinned as he lunched his Ki at them.

"So this is the Anko Matriashi The serpent Queen of Konoha hmm" Zabuza spoke aloud "And what do we have hear a boy from the Uzumaki clan?"

'Uzumaki clan?' Sakura and Anko thought

"Show yourself Demon of the hidden mist" Naruto spoke "I can sense your demon shroud ability"

"Interesting you can sense my unique demon chakra when im not using it only _special_ sensor types can do that" Zabuza spoke while Naruto chuckled

"Im not a sensor type" He spoke Zabuza's eyes widened

'this boy is truly a genius if he's not a dedicated Sensor type and sense my demon chakra' Zabuza thought. 'This is going to be dangerous a genius and a jonin I've gotta take out the genin's fast no that be to predictable and one looks to be a Hyuga. As if my day could get any worse' Zabuza thought 'yes that could work I will use that' he said as used a jutsu to try put KI on the genin. Taking out many explosive tag Kunai he threw them betreen Hinata, Tazuna, Sakura and Naruto with Anko. They dodged out the way separating them. Zabuza then summoned water clones that went after Hinata and Sakura.

The clones made their way towards Hinata who dodged there attacks returning fire with Lightning fast dabs with her gentle fist. Sakura fought of the Zabuza using the Kenjutsu that her mother had taught her. She was a novice but the Water clones had the side effects of being slower when further way from the user. Slaying most of the clones the dispersed water was used by one Zabuza clone to create a water Dragon. Sakura rugby tackled the old man before he was swallowed by the dragon.

Meanwhle Anko and Naruto wear in a Jutsu battle with Zabuza.

"Water style: Kiri jutsu Nidorusureiya (Water release: Mist Needle Slayer Jutsu)" Zabuza yelled creating a large amount of needles from the puddles.

"Hogo no chijo no domu (Earth release: Earthly dome of protection)" Naruto yelled creating a dome of Earth protecting him and Anko from the needles. "Hanzai no chijo no domu (Earth release Earthly dome of Offence)" Naruto yelled as needles shot there way of the dome. Anko grinned as the dome crumbled away and began to fire her attack.

"Hebiborutoburasuto-jutsu (Snake bolt blast Jutsu)" Anko said as she shot a scatter blast of Snake from her mouth. Naruto looked a little shaken from seeing that be refocused on Zabuza who dodged them.

"You're pushing me girl guess I better use this" He said as Zabuza created not one not two not three but four Water dragons. The four blasted their way toward Anko and with a crash the water flooded every ware. The flood pushed its way towards Hinata and the others but they picked Tazuna up and jumped into the trees dodging the water. The small lake that was currently formed disappeared as Naruto Sealed it up within a scroll. Zabuza with that stunt had almost no chakra. Naruto was ready for the kill but suddenly two senbon stabbed their way into Zabuza's neck. A hunter ninja then appeared both the ninja and Naruto nodded as the ninja disappeared with Zabuza.

Author's note: hope you enjoyed it and please review PLEASE! Sorry if the translations are wrong im just using Google Translate.


	8. Chapter 8: Land of waves

Author's note: NEW CHAPTER FUCK YEAH! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also this is fem haku.

Zabuza's base

"Gah what happened" Zabuza said getting up.

"You lost your rag with a genin and used up all your chakra I had to intervene to stop you from dying" Haku said

"God Haku your sadistic" Zabuza said rubbing his neck.

"I try" Haku said jokingly while Zabuza just mumbled something about cold hearted little girls. Haku left to go get some flowers.

Meanwhile Naruto had just woken up everyone was an asleep and he decided to take a walk. Eventually he walked into a meadow wear he saw a young girl around his age picking flower he decided to approach her.

"You know those plants are filled with poisons" He spoke

"I know" Haku said looking up she recognised the boy as the one zabuza had lost too.

"Well why would a Pretty thing like you want something like that…Hunter-san" Naruto said

"How did you recognise me" She asked

"Well it does help when you're the only ninja that isn't on my team for miles" Naruto spoke

"Indeed" she said getting up "So then genin what is your Name"

"Uzumaki Naruto though some call me Otsutsuki Samsara" Naruto said as the girl gasped. Naruto inwardly grinned this girl was a demon he could sense the demon chakra within her and she was yuki-onaa also known as a snow fairy (Ya know like Mizore from Rosario vampire). "See Ya hunter-san" He said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Samsara-sama could you really be him" Haku spoke aloud to herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been at least 2 days since they got back. Tazuna had arrived and Inari and Tsunami had greeted him kindly. Tsunami was happy and gave the Konoha Ninja's a lot of thanks but one thing bothering Naruto was this little blighter Named Inari. The kid was just so annoying spouting shit about his misery it was pissing him of. Naruto hadn't been beaten up in years but it's not like that helped. Hinata and Kushina both know about his night terrors and the psychological damage it put on the boy. Naruto knew true pain…Inari didn't. Naruto had no father and for the logest time no mother. He was beaten and abused Naruto's mind was warped and the only thing preventing him from **truly** becoming a demon was Hinata. Naruto was a demon at heart and was a blood thirsty one at that, while some demons wanted peace and lived in harmony most Demons craved Destruction especially Benihime. Naruto would snap and become just like his sister destroying villages and murdering people leading armies of demons into war with his mother's rival if it wasn't for Hinata. Kushina Surprisingly enough wanted Naruto to be blood thirsty but respected Naruto's needs to live peacefully with Hinata. If Hinata died Naruto wouldn't think twice before killing the culprit and becoming the demon prince he was. After all he was raised by a demon queen and his sister who was the nine tails of all people.

Inari knew no suffering because Inari was not insane or broken or blood thirsty or vengeful or any of the traits you would see in a boy who knew suffering. He had a mother he had a grandfather he had a home and he always had it. Naruto only gained a family and loved ones until he was six till then he knew nothing but suffering. Then Inari spoke at the dinner table and Naruto snapped.

"You don't know my suffering" Inari yelled at Naruto at the dinner table instantly the chop sticks in Naruto's hands snapped. Naruto got up and stared at Inari unleashing His Killer Intent on the boy instantly everyone became shocked and the evil Naruto could unleash.

"I don't know suffering hmm?" Naruto started "Im sure I Know more suffering than you" He spoke His eyes turning Purple and slitted "Tell me Child do you know what it's like to be stabbed, cut, sliced, burnt, shot, kicked, Punched and Hit with a club all at the same time" He said Inari shook his head. "Do you know what it's like to be denied everything from you, To be hurt and stabbed, To be hated for something that wasn't your fault" Inari once again shook his head "Do you know what's it to be the son of a great hero yet still be treated like dirt" he said dripping with utter venom "To hate your own existence, to want to kill, to HAVE to kill for your own protection" He said Inari terrified "Do you know what it's like to have no home, Do you know what it's like to live of Cat flesh and Sewer water" He said some of them disgusted looked shocked "until you know what that's like you don't know true pain, true suffering or true loneliness" He said throwing on of the chop sticks to Inari running wind Chakra through them it sliced throw the concrete wall before cutting through many trees before a splash could be heard as it landed in a river. Naruto Left only Hinata and Inari could see the tear running down his face. As he approached the door he spoke "Grow up Inari stop wallowing in your hate stand up on your feet and grow up become strong and protect those you care about instead of yourself" Naruto spoke before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A hour later

"What the hell was that" Hinata said surprising Naruto "What am I not enough for Naruto after all this time you're still clinging to those memories"

"Hinata im sorry it's just Gah there still there every time I go to sleep I still see them I feel the pain there isn't a part of my body they haven't stabbed" Naruto said

"Naruto-kun im hear for you but maybe you should take your own advice. Your wallowing in this hate alone but you don't have to I can be there for you" Hinata said

"H-Hinata-chan" Naruto started "I-im sorry it's just there always there and it feel like they happened yesterday sometime the line between the reality and the nightmare are split and I forget" He said

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said hugging him from behind and placing her chin on his shoulder "Im always hear Never forget that"

"And so am I"

(Kawaii)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Anko woke up first and had snigger when she noticed Naruto and Hinata hugging each other in their sleep.

'Smells like a teenage romance to me' Anko joked in her. Sakura got up next agitated by Anko when she got up.

"What's up" Sakura said before turning to the two other Genin. Sakura got a small jealous blush but cut it off. 'There together who knew' Sakura thought leaving.

Eventually Naruto and Hinata woke up they smiled and blushed a bit getting up.

"Hey Hinata I just released something"

"What's that Naruto-kun"

"If Sakura and Anko left first then they saw us" Naruto said and Hinata fell like a rock. After a while she woke up. "Hinata-chan they probably didn't see" Naruto reassured her as they walked to the living room. Entering Anko spoke

"What's up love birds" Anko said suddenly both fell over fainting with a blush on their face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haku are you ready"

"Yes but I must warn you one of them is a demon"

"Don't be stupid Haku Demon's aren't real the only demon to exist is me and my title" Zabuza said

'Zabuza-sama how wrong you are' Haku said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So your saying that Zabuza still out there" Anko asked

"Yeah" Naruto replied

"Damm it" Anko said

"What I thought you liked fighting?"

"Yeah but your teammates are useless against a jonin"

"No problem Hinata's High chunin so she got Sakura covered speaking of which had trained with her mother plus I"

"Wanted to get my murder boner on" Both said simultaneously Causing Naruto to chuckle

"Well I better tell the others" Anko said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bridge

The mist started to roll in as Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Anko and Tazuna became alerted. Zabuza made no chances with Stealth he snuck up behind the genin who took the munji formation. Zabuza was prepared to attack but Naruto unsealed his sword and stopped him. Naruto's sword was a Katana with a red blade, a black guard and hilt along with the Kanji for Shinju on it.

"That sword is the Crimson death of Konoha's sword!" Zabuza Exclaimed. Zabuza took a good look at the genie's face and he started to sweat that was her son!

'That sword that's the sword of Kushina-sama! How does Naruto have it?' Sakura thought

"Boy that sword how do you have it that sword is the blade of the crimson death Kushina Uzumaki" Zabuza said.

'Kushina Uzumaki? But Kushina second name was said Otsutsuki' Sakura thought

"My sword eh? I knew that would raise a few eyebrows" He said glancing at Sakura "This sword is my mothers and grandmothers" He Spoke Both Zabuza and Sakura's eyes widened.

"So you're the son of the Crimson death" Zabuza said "I would put you in my Bingo book but you'll be DEAD!" Zabuza released from the clash and made some room for them.

'HIS MOTHERS?! IMPOSSIBLE THAT'S KUSHINA-SAMA'S SWORD!' Sakura thought

"So then Zabuza momochi let's see if your wroth the title of a demon" Naruto said Red electricity flowed through the blade as Naruto made a slice downwards a blast of red electricity shot it's way towards Zabuza. Zabuza dodged it and went through some hand signs.

'Damm he even knows the blade's special power but can he use his mother's chain if so im FUCKED' Zabuza spoke. Naruto then pursued him before saying.

"Stick with Tazuna I'll beat this mother fucker's ass" Naruto yelled taking of after Zabuza.

Naruto took multiple slashes against Zabuza who blocked them with his sword. Zabuza created tons of water clones but Naruto created many Shadow clones each took out an exploding tag and as they ran to face the Zabuza clones blew up. The explosion's sent shrapnel every ware using the smoke as a disguise along with the already existing mist Naruto hid himself. Naruto Charged up an Attack of his red lightning and fired multiple thunderous Blasts. Zabuza created a water shield and dodged the attack knowing his water shield would fail. Anko then Appeared in front of Naruto.

"Naruto leave I'll deal with him Hinata's in trouble with that Hunter-nin" Anko said instantly Naruto Used his Hiraishin seal On Hinata to teleport to her side. There He saw Hinata bleeding Heavily with that Naruto turned to her and placed a medical Seal on her.

"You're going to Pay Girl" Naruto growled

"Im sorry Samsara-sama" Haku said

"**SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!**" Naruto Yelled unleashing his red Chakra.

Author's Note: Did you enjoyed This Chapter. I think I went a little too harsh on Inari but im happy with what I did in my Naruhina scene.


	9. Chapter 9: realization

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the last one.

Red Chakra spiralled Naruto as he looked at Haku with rage. Haku scared witless from the rage didn't know what to do. Should she surrender to Naruto or fight for Zabuza. He gave her so much but Naruto was the shinju her master unconditionally through blood. Her concentration dipped and the ice mirrors shattered. Meanwhile Sakura was scared at the Yokai being emitted.

'What is this such power am I right is Naruto a demon no he can't be he's never been blood thirsty and most peaceful demons live in the demon realm what is this power' Sakura thought.

"SAMSATA-SAMA I GIVE I SURRENDER IM SORRY"

"That's not good enough you took away my Hinata-Chan, She was everything to me you took her away You BITCH!" Naruto screamed as he launched himself towards Haku she smashed of her mask with a punch and she fell to the floor accepting her fate. Naruto looked down at the knocked out Haku his anger flowed out of him. He turned to Hinata who was sleeping and breathing heavily his medical seal was seeped medical chakra so Hinata would be healed while her demonic Chakra healed her. Naruto knelt in front of her.

'Hey Samsara-kun'

'Yeah Benihime-Nechan' He spoke

'I can help you heal her bite down on her neck and channel your Demonic Chakra that should place a Seal on her' She spoke

"This better not be one of your Mate things again im too young for that" He said biting down while Benihime kept silent as a circle appeared inside a Fuma shuriken appeared and the Kanji for Shinju's lover appeared on her neck instantly Hinata woke up. 'GOD DAMMIT BENIHIME!'

'What you make a cute couple' Benihime sniggered

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata mumbled

"H-Hinata-chan are you okay" Naruto spoke

"Yeah all I remember is fighting that Hunter-nin and then nothing" Hinata spoke.

"Oh Hinata-chan" Naruto said hugging her "I thought you wear going to die, I was scared I don't want to ever lose you when you looked dead I snapped. I didn't mean to but I became blood thirsty like Oka-san and Nechan" He said Hinata's eyes widened

'Do I mean that much to him. Am I really The border that stops him from snapping' Hinata thought 'if I am I must become stronger, Kushina-san trained me with her Kenjutsu skills she taught me how to use my demon powers no I have to use them to protect Naruto-kun and myself' Hinata continued and then spoke "Naruto I will never die I will always be by your side" Hinata said Naruto smiled and they hugged warmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Anko had engaged with Zabuza. Using her snakes the demon of the mist was poisoned he was slowing down bit by bit. Zabuza's chakra was being drained he wouldn't be able to defeat Anko at this point. He couldn't use chakra as the poison made it impossible to mould it and trying to do so would burn chakra away. Zabuza was for lack of a better word fucked. Anko grinned as she made a few hand signs she pushed her and forward releasing many snakes from her sleeves. The snakes opened there mouths and a rapid fire hail of Kunai fired their way towards Zabuza lodging themselves into him. Bleeding Zabuza could only stumble as his chakra and blood left him. Then he fell to the ground on his knees.

"Well well is this all the demon of the mist has to offer couldn't even kill a few shinobi thankfully we have some hostages for these brats" Gato said appearing with two samurai with Inari and Tsunami.

"Let them go!" Anko yelled but suddenly the two samurai's necks spurted each fell down.

"WHAT THE?!" Gato said

"Silent Killing technique: Carving knife Slicer. The Gato is my specialty the fact you forgot that makes you pathetically stupid. Now wear to strike? Throat, spine, jugular vein, head so many choices" Zabuza chuckled. Releasing his KI on Gato.

"M-men attack him" Gato said

"Attack who? You can't even see me this mist is so thick and with who? To me Gato all your men look pretty dead"

"Wha-What!" Gato said before turning around to see all his men dead. "IMPOSSIBLE THIS MUST BE ONE OF THOSE ILLUSION THINGS!" Gato said

"Trust me Gato this is not an illusion nether is THIS!" Zabuza said as blood splattered out from gato stomach. Looking down he saw Zabuza's sword gutting him like a fish. "HAVE FUN IN HELL!" He said ripping it out of Gato. "Matriashi Anko Take my sword give it to that Uzumaki kid I know he already has a sword but maybe this sword could be used for better purposes if it fell to his hands" Zabuza said "And if Haku is Alive please don't kill him no matter what don't kill him. Take him to Konoha" He said falling to his knees as he started to cry. "Was i always a demon or was forgetting that was human…Human…I haven't been that in a long time" Zabuza said as he died. Anko walked closer and took his sword before the woman walked away.

Meanwhile Sakura defending Tazuna from Water clones with her vampire blade. The clones all became wide eyed before exploding.

"What the" Sakura audibly asked before the smoke cleared. Sakura saw Naruto holding Hinata bridal style. "Naruto what happened?" Sakura asked surprisingly politely as she could tell something was troubling the boy.

"Hinata-chan got hurt by that Ice user. I didn't kill her despite my better judgement but Zabuza's dead so she won't be threat to us plus…" Naruto paused

"Plus what" Sakura asked

"Don't worry It doesn't matter" Naruto said looking down at Hinata. The young girl snuggled closer to Naruto in her sleep causing Naruto to blush and give nervous chuckle. Sakura eyes widened when she saw a Mate seal on Hinata's neck but before she could ask Naruto disappear.

'No Way he must be a demon a mate seal, the Yokai…then Again Hinata could be seeing another guy who's a demon but I know Hinata she's had a crush on him for years she wouldn't fuck it up no would she?" Sakura thought.

"Sakura we're did Naruto and Hinata go" Anko said

"They went back to Tarzana's house"

"Kay" Anko replied as she walked back with Haku slung over Anko's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto placed Hinata on her bed. The young girl was panting as her body healing from the wounds that punchered multiple areas of her body with senbons. Naruto hugged her then he created a chair out from nothing a flash of purple fire and sat down. Naruto just sat there crying hoping Hinata would survive she was just barely holding on.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah" He replied not looking away from Hinata.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked the secret Demon prince.

"Yes but Hinata-Chan's not this is bad I won't rest till she's better"

"Naruto-san not to intrude but what is Hinata to you. Everyone always knew you and Hinata we're together all the time you're childhood friends but…the way you acted on the bridge what is she to you" Sakura asked. Naruto stayed quite.

"Hinata-chan…to me is my girlfriend" Naruto said

"I KNEW IT!" Sakura said pointing at him. "I KNEW YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER"

"SAKURA!" Naruto snapped making her immediately calm down and looked scared. "Sakura I know you an Ino will tell your gossip girls and soon everyone will know including her farther" he said

"Why? Doesn't her father know?"

"Yes…but when I told him I gave him a death threat and had my sword till his throat"

"Don't dads do that to the boyfriend?"

"SAKURA!" Naruto Snapped again "Im serious Hinata isn't…never mind the fact of the matter is that Hinata was banned from her clan and im the only one stopping them from either killing her or slapping one of those wretched cage bird seals on her" He said his tone becoming more aggressive more mature no longer his usual prankster voice. No this time Naruto was showing his maturity and released waves of Killer intent towards Sakura shutting her up.

'Hinata you're really important to him' Sakura thought a little jealous

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter Please review it.


	10. Chapter 10: traveling home

Author's note: CHAPTER 10! DOUBLE DIGETS MAN WOOO.

Naruto hadn't left Hinata's room in two days as she healed so it was a large surprise when they saw him leave on their third day of healing. Naruto ate his cereal at the table and tsunami watched as she didn't want to miss as much as Naruto as she could. Anko then approached him and sat next to him.

"So then Gaki. How's Hinata?" Anko asked

"Hinata-chan is getting better I think she'll be able to recover in 1 more day. I've been using a healing seal to heal her" Naruto said As Anko nodded.

"I've got to get back soon the chunin exams are taking places soon and I need to help out as im the procter for the second part" Anko spoke as Naruto nodded "Speaking of which Naruto give these to Sakura and Hinata when they wake up" as she passed a him a set of documents. Naruto took them and looked at them. "I think you're ready same with Hinata and surprisingly Sakura was able to fight of four clones of Zabuza" She said

"Doesn't surprise me the Haruno family used to be a clan so the fact that Sakura knew Jutsu and the Blossom Kenjutsu dance doesn't surprise me" Naruto spoke

"How did you?"

"Sakura's mother told me. Even though me and Sakura aren't close her mother did look after my back. She was one of the few people that didn't hate me for my _tenant_. She even gave me scrolls on Kenjutsu techniques not her clans of course but enough to help me fight of civilians" Naruto said

"Is that why you said you killed before"

"Yeah" Naruto said while Tsunami eyed the boy.

'why him he's been throw so much I can tell…' She thought

"Anyway gaki you should get some rest Sakura told me you haven't slept since we got back your gonna need to rest just encase we fight against some enemy ninja" Anko said Naruto nodded and went back into the room he looked at Hinata before going to sleep in the ruck sack next her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a day Hinata had woken up but Naruto insisted she'll not walk as she was still healing. While Hinata protested at first she realised she could snuggle close to Naruto immediately after she realised she relented. The entire walk home Naruto picked her up bridal style. When they arrived home Naruto asked his mother if she could heal her to which Kushina easily provided.

"So how was your mission honey" Kushina asked

"It was okay. Everything was going fine until that last confrontation with Zabuza momochi" Naruto said

"Zabuza Momochi hmm? I fought him once very powerful I let him live cause he wasn't wroth my time" she said "So did you kill him"

"No Anko-sensei did that for me but I did beat the shit out of his accomplice"

"Oh? Who was that?"

"Haku yuki. She was a Snow fairy so I didn't kill her she seemed out of it once I revealed to her who I was. She came back with to the village I haven't talked to her yet but she might get to be a Konoha shinobi and be put on a team" Naruto said

"why didn't you kill him? she hurt Hinata" Kushina asked

"I almost did I unleashed by red chakra on her that seemed to scare shit out of her or at least subdue her"

"You used your demon powers you must have been pissed" Kushina said

"Yeah I was I just hope Hinata-chan gets better" Naruto said

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she entered the living room.

"HINATA-CHAN?!" Naruto exclaimed running over to hug her. Hinata smiled a weak smile before sitting on the couch with him. Hinata placed her head on his chest and smiled slowly both Naruto and Hinata fell asleep as Kushina left to unpack there things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been 2 days since Hinata was fully healed and team 7 we're alive and kicking. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura went to meet up with Anko. There they found Anko with Haku.

"Hey Haku!" Sakura called as Haku smiled at Sakura and approached her.

"So I see you've become friends" Naruto said

"Indeed Naruto-sama" Haku said gaining a weird look on Sakura's face.

"Naruto-sama?" Sakura asked Immediately Naruto pulled Haku aside.

"Haku don't call me Naruto-sama in front of Sakura she doesn't know im the shinju and im not aware if she even knows that she's a vampire" Naruto said intimidatingly close to haku. Haku nodded and looked down but gained a small blush when she noticed how close they wear.

"HAKU EYES FRONT AND CENTRE!" Naruto snapped. Haku nodded "Only Hinata knows and as far as anybody concerned my mother's dead"

"H-Hai Samsara-sama" Haku said as they returned to there team

"What was that about?" Sakura asked

"Getting something's straight Haku persisted that I'll be her new master since Zabuza died" Naruto said

"Speaking of which hear take this" Anko said unsealing Zabuza's sword and throwing it to Naruto. Haku gasped but inwardly smiled knowing that Naruto was wroth the sword. Naruto caught the blade and smirked placing it on his back. Naruto grinned as He knew this would be his third sword. The first he gained was his mother's sword Ketsujin also known as Blood blade, his second would be his transforming blade Hatoita otherwise known as Heart eater that could turn into a scythe, Sword and a shuriken and this would be his third.

"So then Anko-sensei why are we hear and why is Haku-san hear as well" Naruto asked

"To see if you want to be in the chunin exams"

"Sure" Naruto said passing the document back to her. As did Sakura and Hinata.

"As for Haku she will be are fourth member but she can't take the test as she hasn't been completely absorbed into the Ninja ranks by the hokage. Knowing how much paper work He has to it'll take a while so Haku's helping out on preparing for them.

"I see" Naruto said

"Anyway see you next time on A world of demons" Anko said

"ANKO-SENSEI DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" Team 7 and Haku yelled

Author's Note: how did you like it please review I read every one of them. Any who did you like the ending joke and by the way I'll be skipping the written test Naruto will just ace it like a baller in the meantime you should go read my other fics or Naruto: age of Jashin or Nidamine Snake sanin!


	11. Chapter 11: Info cards

Author's Note: So then I hope you like this new chapter of A world of demons today's chapter the chunin exams begin.

Naruto Uzumaki also Known as Samsara Otsutsuki walked to the door leading to the chunin exams written exam hall. Naruto along with his two Teammates Sakura and Hinata walked towards the door as Anko nodded. The three entered to everyone that was there.

"Hey Naruto" came the board voice of Shikamaru

"Hey there" Naruto spoke "How are you doing"

"Not bad actually I mean this is a total drag and all but at least we get to be chunin…if we live" Shikamaru said

"Well you sound like you exploding with confidence" Naruto said sarcastically while Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino squealed as she jumped onto Sasukes back. Naruto and Shikamaru chuckled as they watched Sasuke grumble.

"Hey Ino" Sakura said calmly.

"HA I BET YOU WANT" Ino started but was shocked when Sakura interrupted her.

"Actually I couldn't give a Damm" Sakura said uncharacteristically surprising Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Choji who had just joined them.

"R-really?" Ino asked

"Yeah I mean what's the point of attaching yourself to somebody who doesn't want it anyway like a bitch in heat" Sakura said "Come on Ino wake up" Sakura said smiling. Truth be told Ino was the happiest girl alive. She constantly blamed herself for Sakura's fixation on the Uchiha leading to their split up. Now Sakura was longer caring about Sasuke. Ino smiled and got up.

"I-I guess so" Ino said

"Guys this is touching and all but everyone else here is getting pissed of" Naruto said

"Indeed" came voice from behind.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"My name is Kabuto" Kabuto said

"Oh" Naruto said bluntly

"Anyway you guys should quite down like…"

"Naruto"

"Naruto said"

"Yeah and who are you to tell us that" Kiba said joining Sasuke

"We'll if you keep on yelling your gonna be on everyone's to kill list" Kabuto said "Thankfully I have my ninja info cards for you guys to make know what up against" Kabuto smiled "So who do you want to know about" Kabuto said as Sasuke came forward

"Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara of the desert, Rock lee and Hinata Hyuga" He said making everyone wonder why he would want to know about Naruto or the dead last Rock lee. Hinata was understandable and Kiba and Shino noticed the small confrontation Sasuke had with Gaara.

"Okay" He said spinning the cards

Naruto Uzumaki: Ninjutsu: S+ Taijutsu: A Genjutsu: F Fuinjutsu: S Kenjutsu: S +

Noticible factors: Naruto Uzumaki's progress In Jutsu is tremendous. Originally starting out as a genin with a decent grade in Ninjutsu and taijutsu and a lowly Genjutsu score. Naruto has expanded from his C-ranks to S+ and A ranks In Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Unsurprisingly Naruto gained great knowledge of Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu like all members of the Uzumaki clan but Naruto's knowledge on both subjects is Outstanding by Uzumaki ranks this indeed makes Naruto a genius in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. – Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Wait Naruto you have a clan?" Shikamaru spoke

"Yeah they wear masters in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. They wear related to the Senju clan you know those spirals on the chunin jackets"

"Yeah"

"That's are clan symbol" Naruto said getting surprised looks from everyone nearby before continuing "We helped build Konoha and placed defence and offensive seals on the walls that surround Konoha. The process of the construction eventually resulted in the second Ninja village Uzushiogakure"

"Then why haven't we heard of them" Ino asked

"Well one the clan's almost dead Uzushio during the second Shinobi war was destroyed by Kumo and Iwa. Most of the clan that survived went into hiding going to more unknown villages like Ame and Yami. Some went to villages like Suna and Konoha like my mother. Two is because this village bends over backwards for the Uchiha so much that's all we learn about in History except for the lessons we have on the four noble clans and village relations" Naruto spoke causing a growl to emit from Sasuke. "Got a problem Sasuke-chan" Naruto Grinned

"How dare you Insult the Uchiha clan"

"Oh Sasuke you poor thing. You used to be such nice young boy. I wonder what your mother thinks seeing as my mother was best friend with yours" Naruto spoke getting Shocked Faces from everyone.

"Shut up you red haired asshole" Sasuke said resulting in a throbbing vain to appear on Naruto's forehead.

"Not to interrupt you conversation but I have the next card ready" Kabuto said as everyone tuned to him. Watching as he spun the card.

Gaara of the desert: Ninjutsu: A Taijutsu: A Genjutsu: C

Noticeable factors: Gaara is the son of the Kazekage. Can manipulate sand possibly with his mind or will.

'Manipulating sand Ay? This kid's a sand Tamaki' Naruto thought

"Well that gave us a lot of info" Sasuke said sarcastically "Move onto the next one" Sasuke demanded

Rock lee: Ninjutsu: F Taijutsu: S+ Genjutsu: F

Noticeable factors: Rock lee is unable to perform No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu however is exceptional in Taijutsu his ability in Taijutsu allows him to become even Jonin worthy. A warning to all of his opponents he is a follower of the idealism of the Power of youth (sub-division of the will of fire). Resulting in him never giving up. – Third Hokage

"Interesting" Naruto said aloud

"What?!" Sasuke snapped

"I think you have a Genjutsu over yourself hear let me help" Naruto said grinning with a hand sign Two black eyes appeared on the Uchiha's face immediately Kiba and Naruto burst into Laughter. "You got Beat up mr. green Spandex" Naruto Laughed

"Yeah Man It was so funny!" Kiba laughed

"Man I wish I was there" Naruto said regaining his composer

"I hear you've talking of me" Lee said approaching them with his team. Naruto sent Neji a glare when he noticed him.

"Yeah Kabuto is showing us your stats along with Hinata's" Naruto spoke "He showed mine and Gaara of the deserts"

"Humph Let's see how the demon's grown since it was abandoned" Neji spoke

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curious but before Neji could speak Naruto released all of his Killer intent.

"Don't speak Hyuga" Naruto said menacingly surprising the people nearby. Neji for once in his life realised protesting to Naruto might not be a good idea and shut up looking down as Kabuto swirled the card.

Hinata Hyuga: Ninjutsu: A Taijutsu: S+ Genjutsu: B Kenjutsu: B

Notable factors: After being banished from the Hyuga clan for undisclosed reasons Hinata improved tremendously gaining courage and bravery on the flipside she has rare moments of bloodlust and a sadistic steak to boot. This probably stems from her dramatic experience after being banned from her clan. Thankfully Naruto has stepped in and said he'll give her shelter at house. While im worried what might come of this I am sure Naruto isn't that _kind_ of person. Hinata also seemed to have a crush on him. –Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Interesting" Said newly arrived Gaara sending a chill up everyone's spine except Naruto something that Gaara noticed. 'He wasn't scared hmmm. His blood should be sweet for mother yes he shall become my pray soon'

"So you must be Gaara" Naruto said remembering him from the profile photo of info card.

"Yes I am" He spoke "And you are"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said getting a shocked reaction from Gaara.

"Uzumaki huh" Gaara said becoming suspicious "Im glad to get to meet a fellow clan member other than my siblings"

Author's note: DON DON DOOOOON! Plot twist well the entire fanfic is twisting the story but whatever. Gaara and his siblings are going to be trasticly different in this version so please take note. Anyway please could you review this chapter please?


	12. Chapter 12: The forest

Author's note: Welcome to another chapter of A world of demons. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll explain a bit of gaara's new backstory in this chapter and a bit in the next. As for Temari and her older brother you'll have to wait and see. Also im skipping the written exam basically its exactly like it did from the original except that Naruto aced like a baller and then took the piss out of ibiki.

Naruto stood in front of training ground 44's gate with his team. Anko had just explained the rules but it didn't matter cause he knew them anyway he was more focused on what Gaara said. The red head told the demon god that He was from the Uzumaki clan. Naruto found this interesting if he was from the Uzumaki clan then that meant two things he was a survivor And/or he was a demon. The Uzumaki clan wear secretly the deadliest clan in existence why you ask because they wear all ancestors of demons. The Uzumaki vitality was from most demons immortality, the special chakra was a mutated form of Yokai and their red hair was a clear indication of a demonic presence within their bodies. Uzushiogakure was once home to various Demons given shelter by the residents. That was until Iwa and Kumo joined forces and burnt Uzushio. Such a feat should have been impossible if it wasn't for the fact that Kushina was on a mission destroying Yamigakure. Without the demon queen nearby all the demons nearby lost their immortality in the human realm. Allowing them to be killed. Kumo then used several explosive to destroy Uzushio from inside out. Gaara was either a survivor through his mother or father or was a demon. What Naruto didn't know that Gaara was in fact both.

Naruto watched as everyone leapt into the forest ready to become Chunin. Immediately the blonde took charge.

"Alright the first thing we need to do is find a way to now wear who we say we are" Naruto said before thinking.

"how about say a key phrase" Hinata said

"Yeah" Naruto said

"What should it be"

"Hmmm" Naruto thought for moment "How about…Hinata-chan is the most beutifle thing the world" Instantly Hinata fainted.

"NARUTO WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Sakura said catching Hinata.

"When she wakes up we'll tell her the password is Kurosaki" Naruto said

"Oh okay" Sakura said. Two minutes Later Hinata woke up and was back up on her feet. Naruto then spoke.

"Anyway we should be careful Im sensing a powerful force nearby it feels like Anko but it's not her. Im also sensing the power of that putrid Sharingan and I can smell the dog boy from over there. I say we check it out" Naruto spoke his demon blood kicking in for his hate of the Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba breathed in heavily and panted as he stroked the tired Akamaru. 'This Ame nin isn't fucking around' Kiba thought. The Ame Nin grinned as he chopped the back of Kiba's neck knocking him out. The snake Sanin turned to Sasuke and with a grin launched his neck forward biting down on the Uchiha's neck. Naruto appeared with teammates. Orochimaru turned to see Naruto and his group. Usually Orochimaru wouldn't bother with Pests like them but seeing as Naruto was being trained by Anko that peaked his interests. Orochimaru grinned as he began assault them with a volley of Kunai and shuriken. Naruto used Zabuza's sword to block them before charging electricity chakra into his hand. Making a few Hand signs Naruto shot a beam of the lightning to Orochimaru's face. The snake dodged it and unsheathed Kasanagi. Engaging Naruto in a sword Battle Naruto got into a sword clash. Using the weight of his weapon he pushed Orochimaru to his knees Orochimaru then disappeared. Causing Naruto to slam the sword into the ground Accidently. Orochimaru came in for the kill making a few hands signs for a fireball technique. Naruto had no time to waste. Unsealing a Hiraishin Kunai and His sword. Naruto through it behind Orochimaru and used the seal on it to appear just behind Orochimaru before Slamming his sword toward the Sanin stabbing him throw the stomach However Orochimaru grinned as unhinged his mouth and spat himself out of his mouth. Naruto began to channel his demonic chakra but as he ran to fight Orochimaru and slice him in half Orochimaru became a log before he could do anything Orochimaru placed a exhaustion seal on the boy and Naruto Instantly feel asleep. Orochimaru then grinned as He disappeared.

'Kukuku this little one seems like he has limitless potential to bad I used by Curse seal venom on Sasuke-kun but at least I have the Sharingan within my grasp. Soon I will burn this village to the ground and have the Sharingan then with its power I will then take that boy's body next' Orochimaru thought.

"NARUTO-KUN" Hinata Gasped as she knelt down beside him removing the seal. It was too late though Naruto's human chakra had was almost depleted and because of Sakura couldn't push His demon chakra to regenerate his bodies vitality let alone be conscious to do so. It looked like they would have to wait a day before he was up on his feet. Disappearing they left Sasuke and his team alone as Naruto's team hid within a hollowed out tree. Hinata instantly started healing Naruto's chakra coil so he could regenerate Chakra more. As this Happened Sakura watched Hinata's face the care in her eyes. The care that Hinata and Naruto both shared made the pinkette jealous. Still she respected their relationship and didn't do anything brash. Sakura spoke.

"What do think about Naruto?"

"He's kind and gentle along with happy, though he isn't devoid of any other emotions….Im not sure you've ever seen him like it but Naruto can get angry like a wild Animal, It surprises me How much influence I have on him" She said "Whenever im nearby Naruto's calm but if he gets angry and…gets mad then Im the only one who can calm him down" Hinata said.

"I see" Sakura said before Hinata spoke

"I've never told him this but I love him…like a girlfriend" Hinata spoke

"He said he was your boyfriend ya know" Sakura said Hinata's head immediately snapped around so fast it almost snapped.

"W-what!?" Hinata gasped

"He loves you like a girlfriend" Sakura said "Do you love him back"

"Yes! Of course I do when I was little there was never a time I didn't think of him from saving me. I loved him but he was so dense I thought he only saw me as a sister" Hinata spoke

"Well he loves you that way so you should accept it cause" Sakura paused "Hinata?"

"Yeah" The bluenette said

"Im gonna have to come clean" Sakura started before taking a deep breath "IM JEALOUS!" Sakura yelled

"What?" Hinata spoke

"You heard me im jealous of what you have. I see what you find appealing him to you. The fact he's almost always happy, he never insults somebody or gets angry for a bad reason, he's not obsessed with killing his family or pretends you're not there he gives you attention. Im jealous of you Hinata and while I was Chasing Sasuke I should have accepted those dates but now Hinata I see he's meant for you and I won't get in your way" Sakura said needless to say Hinata was stunned. The pink haired infamous leader of the Sasuke fan club had just admitted to 1.) Liking her boyfriend and 2.) Said she no longer liked Sasuke officially.

"I see" Hinata said as a awkward silence filled the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara ran through the forest bloodlust in his eyes. Temari and Konkuro wear worried the red head was drolling and his eyes had gained a star like pupils in the middle of his eyes. Temari turned to her adopted brother with a worried look but Konkuro just turned to her and made a hand sign pointing towards the ground wear a group of Ame nin wear based. Gaara saw them.

'at last the appetisers for mother' Gaara thought

'Go my little Gaara-kun kill them feed me their souls so I can be reborn' a voice said to Temari and Gaara. Gaara grinned while Temari's head started to pound a small smile meet her lips. Gaara looked down at the Ame Nins and grinned his arm grew as it became sand. Gaara shot the hand forward as it crushed the first Nin while Temari whose face was now plastered with a higurashi face. The fan user jumped down and transformed her arm into a large arm similar to gaara's sand arm. Knocking back the other two ninja the hand of the arm turned into a fan blowing the ninja into the arm. Gaara charged a Sana no bakudan (sand bomb). The resengan looking attack was thrown towards the group before exploding. Gaara made single hand sign.

"Suna no tokui-ten (sand singularity)" the sand then wrapped around ninja as they wear sucked into the sand the pressure of it crush them before grinding the skin, flesh and bone of the ninja into sand. Gaara then absorbed the sand and grinned. Satisfied for them moment they took there scroll which was the one they needed Gaara only hoped he could fight Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto I sense something within you. You're not human are you Uzumaki Naruto" Gaara said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day later.

"Naruto-kun are you okay" Hinata asked

"Yeah im fine Hinata-chan" Naruto spoke as they left.

Author's note: how did you like the chap. How you feel about psycho temari more Information on the Uzumaki clan and Gaara will be revealed in the following chapters. NOW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE ITS LIKE CRACK TO ME I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM!


	13. Chapter 13: Let the fight begin!

Author's note: hope you enjoyed the last chapter now onto the next and can you please review my chapters more there like crack to me I need them fuck flames are aloud as long as you give me some genuine completes so I can fix it. By the way I don't own Yamigakure dthegrimm came up with it I just borrowed it from age of jashin.

Naruto jumped through the forest with his teammates. They had just killed a group of ninja's from Yamigakure, the village hidden in darkness. Making their way to the tower they entered with both scrolls. Now they had to wait a day for the rest to arrive. The only people that we're there was team 8 with a highly pissed of Sasuke and new weird tattoo, the Suna team with a Gaara that wouldn't stop staring at him and the oto team which was beaten up.

Naruto thankfully had time to train so while Hinata trained in her new juuken and sakura her Kenjutsu he decided to learn how to use his summons. Wolfs to precise after all he is the ten tailed wolf why could he not summon his subjects. Naruto soon found out that the boss summon was a wolf named Kurai he was a large wolf around the size of a house. The wolf had white fur and a pair of Rinnegan eyes on his forehead was the kanji for servant of Samsara. There was also medium sized wolf the size of the Inuzaka dogs and pups the size of well pups. Naruto soon found out his familiar was a small pup named Kibahime. The cute little wolf pup was also the runt of the litter so you could tell she was happy when she was the familiar summon of her god.

After a day Ino-shika-cho arrived along with kabuto's team followed by Lee's team (neji being visibly pissed that Hinata arrived before hand) almost all the teams wear there but Naruto was curious while all there sensei we're hear Anko was not.

Meanwhile a battle was going on between the snake sanin and his former apprentice Anko Matriashi. The snake mistress was in a dead lock with the snake sanin but he disappeared with a cackling laughter.

"Kukuku Anko-chan I will see you later but for the moment don't cancel the exams I want to see Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun fight see their skills cancelling them will only result in a quicker destruction of the leaf" he said disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

"God Damm creepy snake" Anko cursed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teams wear all lined up as they heard the Hokage blab on about the meaning of the tournament. They watched as the screen went rough the names. DING!

Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino

The two girl jumped to the ground and looked at each other each unconfutable at the turn of events. Sakura who for the exams decided to wear a black costume instead of a red one with a katana on her side. Ino noticed her sword.

'Since when did she have sword' Ino thought

"Hajime" the proctor announced immediately Ino went through some hand signs and tried to use her mind swapping ability. Ino's attack was deflected by Sakura's sword. Ino then shot a barrage of Kunai but Sakura once again deflected them away.

"Wow Sakura's really improved" Naruto said to Hinata who gave a weak smile.

"Yeah she has" Hinata said gripping her fists.

"Hinata-chan are you okay"

"Yeah of course" she replied while Naruto raised an eye brow then continued to watch. Sakura suddenly appeared behind Ino who dodged her attack before firing of more Kunai. The kunai wear deflected by Sakura with her sword before Sakura grinned as he blade became a glowing pink light. The blade then disintegrated into Sakura petals. Suddenly Ino was struck by all the petals at once yet ino was unscathed.

"Genjutsu" Naruto said

Naruto watched as The sakura petal turned around and became a drill this time Ino became injured as Ino's back was maimed by the attack. Ino started to bleed before falling to the floor and passed out.

"a Genjutsu/Ninjutsu hybrid" Shikamaru said

"WINNER: Sakura…" The proctor started before Ino poofed into smoke. Suddenly ino appeared behind Sakura who got hit with her mind Jutsu the two girls' minds struggled but suddenly the two collapsed from the mental strain. "THIS MATCH IS A DRAW" the next screen then began once more.

(all the matches went the same except Kiba fought rock lee and yes even Hinata was beaten by neji)

GAARA OF THE SAND VS NARUTO UZUMAKI.

Naruto grinned as he appeared in front of Gaara in a leaf shushing before Gaara appeared with his sand.

"GO!" The proctors said immediately Naruto made some space before shooting of several fire balls. While Gaara deflected them with the sand of his gourd.

'Sand manipulation. He's a demon no doubt maybe a tanuki!?" Naruto thought 'His chakra it's just like mine he's no way he's Shukaku-nechan's son' Naruto discovered trying not to laugh at the prospect of being an uncle.

"Will you satisfy me Naruto Uzumaki give me your blood I will crush you, donate your blood to mothAAAAH" Gaara said as his head began to hurt uncontrollably "Why mother why can't kill him I must im sorry mother but I must!" Gaara said. Launching his sand it was dodged by Naruto.

"Wow Naruto's gotten really tough since I last saw him" Choji said

'Why is so strong I need power like that' Sasuke thought

'Maybe this brat will be a challenge' Neji thought 'if I fight him'

Meanwhile on the banister Anko and Haku arrived.

"Anko-sensei" Sakura gasped who had recovered from her fight and had sat on the banister.

"Hey Gaki what happened"

"Hinata lost to Neji, I was in a draw and Naruto's now fighting" Sakura said meanwhile in the shadows to figures watched the fight take place. One had an Anbu mask for a bat and the other had one for a wolf.

"Naruto-kun do your best" the wolf masked one said

Meanwhile on the ground Naruto dodged and weaved his way past Gaara's attacks dodging them and returning fire with fireballs and air gusts. Naruto went through a set of Hand signs before vomiting a Wave of water that caused Gaara's sand to turn to mud. Gaara then used the sand he placed under ground to create a hole in the floor and watched as the water fell into the hole before being sealed up by a scroll. After all he is an Uzumaki why wouldn't he know sealing. Naruto watched as Sand blasted out from the hole and created its own layer of sand on the ground. Jumping out the way many hands flew out from underneath him. Naruto used Zabuza's sword and used a electricity shield sealing Jutsu to deflect the attacks. Naruto watched as he descended if he landed he would get mauled and die but he couldn't he had to avenge Hinata he NEEDED to avenge Hinata. Suddenly yellow chakra chains flew out of his back and stabbed the ground around Gaara. The chain retracted into Naruto's back causing him to fly towards Gaara. With Resengan in hand he began his assault on Gaara. Gaara dodged the resengan and watched as his gold dust turned into a wave towards him. Sarutobi went wide eyed as did the other jonin.

'That was Kushina's yellow chakra chains" Sarutobi thought

'Kushina-sensei's kekkei genkei' Anko thought before turning equally wide eyed Kurenai and Yugito.

Using the chakra chains he took out a scroll and used the Uzumaki clan Fuinjutsu style to seal the wave of sand Gaara redirected at him. Doing so Naruto sealed the scroll and unsealed his mother's Katana.

"THAT KUSHINA-SENSEI'S Katana!" Anko gasped

Naruto then channelled his red chakra through the blade firing toward Gaara who dodged it but watched as with 45 seconds his hand made desert was turned to glass. Gaara then summoned more sand from around Naruto disarming him in the process capturing him. Gaara grinned madly.

"Sand coffin!" He announced as Naruto's body became crushed

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Anko Screamed meanwhile inside the seal that kept his demon power at bay broke.

Author's note: Cliff-hanger! Now please review this chapter! Do it! Like now!


	14. Chapter 14: Demon revealed!

Author's note: hope you enjoyed this fanfic and review it sucker! PLEASE LIKE GO BACK AND REVIEW ALL THE CHAPTER LIKE NOW GO!

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Anko screamed. Suddenly from the sand prison a blast of purple Yokai burst out igniting the sand and burning it away. Gaara's eyes widened in fear this power was to overwhelming. Naruto just dropped. Naruto's skin became purple as Samehada-like scales erupted from his arms, on his should the kanji for ten-tails appeared as his cloths wear ripped apart by the swirling vortex of purple chakra. They wear then replaced by a white sleeveless kimono shirt and white shinobi pants, a light purple shirt appear underneath as Naruto hair grew into a large bush of white hair with purple tint on the tips. Naruto grew ten wolf tails and grinned as his teeth became feral along with his whisker marks. Naruto's eyes became purple and slitted. Before his eyes gained several Rinnegan patterns with six tamoe on the line of each ring. A third eye opened on his head and gained a simple Sharingan his forehead. Two horns then grew before his sword transformed into a sliver sword with a white hand and guard with a golden trim. Gaara eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. As did Sakura's and Haku's

"Naruto you can't be you're t-the shinju" Sakura said to herself.

"The shinju what is that" the recovered Ino asked still stunned

"The ten tails" Sakura spoke Anko turned to Sakura mortified.

"L-lord Samsara" Gaara started beg "Let me speak"

"**Speak brat**" Samsara said

"Samsara Otsutsuki I beg of your forgiveness my lord I had no idea you we're the shinju" Gaara spoke "Samsara-sama I beg for your forgiveness please I don't want to die" Gaara spoke before Samsara turned to the other way to walk of before speaking.

"**I shall spear you but only because you are my nephew**"

"H-Hai uncle" Gaara said making everyone's eyes bulge out. Before Sarutobi appeared on the ground.

"Who are you" He demanded sternly

"**Oh jiji don't you remember me**" Samsara teased "it's me Naruto"

"No you can't be I won't accept that" Sarutobi said "What kind of demon are you"

"**Humph what kind of demon am I? I am the shinju the ten tailed wolf I am the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. I am a demon in fact im a demon prince heir to the throne of the ten tails. Little brother of the nine tails, Shukaku and son goku**" He announced grinning before Sakura appeared on the ground.

"You're the ten tails" Sakura spoke

"**Yes**"

"Sakura-san get back before" Sarutobi started before Sakura bowed to Samsara.

"Please forgive my previous actions during are childhood Samsara-sama" Sakura said

"Sakura-san I know you're scared but you don't have to bow down to this demon that has possessed Naruto" Sarutobi spoke before Sakura shot him a glare. Meanwhile Anko was still in shock as was Temari and Kurenai and basically everyone else.

"Im sorry Sarutobi but you don't seem to understand the situation" She said "im a demon too im a vampire" Sakura said as she removed her seal. Her hair became white and her eyes black while her costume became black.

"Damm demons" Sarutobi spat Samsara eyes widened slightly as Sarutobi attacked them. Samsara dodged out the way of several punches from the old man. Never once punching back before Sarutobi fired a blast of fire. Samsara cursed under his breath as he ate the fire.

"**Dammit Jiji do you want me to kill you**" Samsara said

"Even if you don't im going to kill you foul demon!" Sarutobi said immediately Samsara flinched.

"**Sarutobi im sorry**" Immediately Samsara appeared in front of Sarutobi grabbing his neck before turning to asuma "**Tell Konohamaru im sorry**" Before snapping the old man's neck a small tear going down his eye. "**Y-you old fool**" Naruto whispered starting to cry. Asama and Orochimaru growled

"Stop pretending you heartless demon" Asuma said not noticing Anko and Kurenai flinching. Asuma then launched himself at Samsara who unwillingly sliced Asuma in half. Kurenai just stood there like a ghost before several other shinobi attacked Samsara. Slowly rage starting to make its way into Naruto.

'Yes give in my little Samsara-kun become the demon prince you are given into your rage and hatred let Hinata be your link to love that is true power your hatred' Kushina said to Samsara

'Yes little brother embrace your hatred destroy them all' Benihime spoke in Samsara's head. Suddenly more Yokai flew out of Samsara. Quickly he got on all fours as him body turned into that of a white furred wolf with red marks all over his body including red Inuzaka marks. Akamaru started to wimped while Kiba just stared.

"Shinigami no okami king of akuma no okami" Kiba muttered.

"Come over here demon" Kakashi and the other shinobi from Anbu said "There's no way minato-sensei is the farther to a monster-like you" Kakashi said

"**Oh Kakashi so weak**" Samsara chuckled before appearing behind the shinobi suddenly blood spurted from the backs with multiple bite marks. "**Come sakura we must leave before the others attack us let's find Hinata and let this cesspool rot away**" Samsara spoke. Sakura then left with Naruto. As they jumped into the forest Sakura looked at Ino who had mortified facial expression.

"Samsara-sama we're we going" Sakura asked

"Home to the demon realm first we should pick up Hinata" Naruto said returning to his human form

"But"

"Don't worry Sakura Hinata was turned into a demon a long time ago she's a demon shifter" Naruto said smiling reassuring Sakura that Naruto was still in there.

"UNCLE!" Gaara called with Temari while Sakura sweat dropped

"Hey Gaara" Naruto spoke

"There already planning to kill you. We snuck out while no one was listening but I think your sensei a demon she looked super uncomfortable" Temari spoke

"I and Sakura are leaving for the demon world are you coming" Naruto said Gaara and Temari looked at each other.

"Yes" Temari said

"Good first things first grab on" Naruto said as he stopped. Each hesitantly grabbed Naruto's coat before they disappear in a flash of red, white and yellow. Reappearing by Hinata back. Alerting the doctors immediately Naruto through a kunai into their heads. Before picking up Hinata with a nod they left.

Author's note: yeah okay so from hear I abandon Canon. I hope you enjoy this chapter


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations

Author's Note: Chapter 15 yay!

Naruto held onto Hinata as they quickly made it to his house we're Kushina and Sayuri waited. Getting inside Sakura was shocked to find her there.

"M-mum" Sakura spoke

"H-hello there Sakura-chan and Samsara-kun"

"M-ma respect"

"Oh come on I saved Naruto-kun back when he was six. Even back then he didn't like formalities" Sayuri said

"It took forever for her to ditch them" Naruto said

"So where are we going" Sakura asked

"To demon world" Kushina spoke "come now" She said as she opened the portal

"Uh W-Who are you" Sakura said nervously

"I am the current Shinju. I am Kushina Uzumaki or Kaguya Otsutsuki. I am the mother of Shukaku, Son Goku the four tails, Benihime the nine tails and Naruto" She said as immediately Sakura bowed

"I meant you know no offence" Sakura said as Kushina giggled

"Just like your mother" she smiled before getting serious "come on let's leave" she said opening the tear they all entered.

Inside the demon realm. Sakura, Temari and Gaara took in their surroundings. The sky was a dark purple with white clouds they could see a massive temple in front of them looking around they noticed they we're on a mountain below they saw a city. The city looked like a much more expansive version of Konoha various neon lights and structures. Various other temples littered the city and each of the other mountains had a similar temple each of them had a kanji of a number. There wear ten in total. On the left side was the base for the nine tails and each mountain was placed perfectly around the city to create a massive and huge wall. On the right was the one tails temple it became apparent that the ten mountains had different temple and from the first temple came the two tail temple then the three tails then four tails the five tails and so forth until it circled to the much larger ten tails temple.

"This is Makai the demon world but more so this is Kage city home of the tailed beasts…well it would if anybody other than me and Naruto lived her along with the other demons" Kushina said "Come I will get you accommodated inside Temari, Gaara" she spoke

"Sakura I already have a home in the city" Sayuri spoke as she walked off with Sakura Gaara, Temari, Naruto and Kushina entered the shinju temple. Immediately a wolf appeared to Naruto and an oni to Kushina.

"How was your trip master" they asked simultaneously before shooting a glare at each other.

"It was good" Naruto responded

"Great but there will be difficulties soon" Kushina said

"Like what"

"I'll explain later anyway let's get Gaara and Temari accustomed" Kushina said introducing Temari and Gaara to their rooms. Kushina left to talk to her minions leaving Naruto and Gaara alone.

"Sup" Naruto said

"Not much that you don't know uncle" Gaara said causing Naruto to face palm.

"please stop calling me uncle it's getting on my nerves Ya know just call me Naruto Ya know" Naruto said "it normal hear for people hear to be the same age and yet be a uncle because when you live in the demon world Everyone is immortal" Naruto explained

"oh okay"

"So Gaara you mentioned something about your mother" Naruto responded immediately Temari flinched.

"My mother is known as Shukaku but as you will find out her real name is Kurai. She is a tanuki spirit and has been sealed away by Suna in a temple. My mother often contacts me to release her but I can't as we both have security seals on us that will kills us. But Naruto could you release her you have the ability to" Gaara asked

"Sure but for the moment we can't not yet. A organization called Akatski are after demons like us. There trying to seal bijuu into a large statue and drain Yokai from lesser demons into a large stone pillar. I'll talk about this more latter all you really need to know is stay away from anyone with a black cloak with red clouds along" Naruto stated

"Okay Naruto but what about their members do you know anything about them"

"Yes infact I do. Their leader appears to be a man who somehow obtained the Rinnegan he is some sort of fanatic about the sealment of demons to protect the world ironic thing is if he seals all the bijuu including me and my mum he'll recreate a demon that almost wiped out the world. The other members include Itachi Uchiha, Kisame hoshigaki and a man named Tobi" Naruto spoke before continuing "my brother Goku was attacked by Kisame hoshigaki but he managed to escape thankfully im not sure what bijuu Tobi has been assigned" Naruto spoke

"Is there any chance that they could win and seal us what would happen?" Temari spoke

"They do have a strong chance of winning. Akatski is filled with tons of ss-rank missing nin and have many contact all over the world. If they win and seal all the bijuu in the statue of the outer path then he will create the rebirth of the dark one. The precursor to the shinju bloodline the precursor to god himself. The dark one is exactly what it sounds Darkness. Once before are world there was a world of darkness but then a man created light to ripple the shadows and used the hope this to destroy the darkness. The darkness was then sealed into a tree but when Kaguya Otsutsuki the one who is NOT my mother" He said mumbling something afterwards "Anyway the Fruit was the light and with the light gone the darkness could be reborn as the Shinju"

"So basically you're a part of pure evil"

"Yeah which is why Hinata-chan is so important. Each of the shinju found other lights that prevented them from becoming pure demons such as mito Otsutsuki who fell in love with her husband, my mother loves her children so that was her light and mine is Hinata and my mum. The only one to not have a light was Hakai which resulted him to be the shinju of legend with an undying wrath and hatred" Samsara said Transforming "this hear is my first form I have several forms. The first is my human form when my demonic blood was locked away, the second is this form hear, my third is a wolf-man like form, the fourth is a pure white wolf with red markings this is my tailed beast form and the fifth is my most dangerous it's my darkened state wear I become pure evil incarnate of course unless anything happened to Hinata I will never enter my fifth state" he explained

"I see does Kushina baa-chan have anything like this" Gaara said

"Yes none of you guy have seen any of her forms but I've seen all of ma's transformations except the fifth" Naruto said

"I see what about my mother and the rest of your siblings"

"I've never meet my brother so I don't know his transformations are but I know that Benihime can turn into a human form but also her second form along with a third and fourth I guess the same goes with Kurai and Goku" He said

"I see" Gaara said.

Meanwhile in Konoha

"DEMONS KILLED ARE BELOVED FOURTH HOKAGE AND ARE THIRD!" Asuma roared in front of a crowd "FOR ALL WE KNOW THERE ARE DEMONS ALL AROUND US WE MUST FIND THEM AND KILL THEM" Asuma yelled through the mega phone as everyone agreed. Meanwhile in a nearby home Kurenai and Anko sat worried.

"What are we going to do?" Anko asked her best friend

"I don't know Asuma's gone completely of the rails" Kurenai said

"What about the Inuzaka clan do you think there'll find out there all wolf men and women"

"Most likely the clan are preparing for a steady evacuation to the demon realm. Meanwhile the civilian demons are being taken one by one to the demon world"

"What about Lord Samsara" Anko said 'god I never thought that Gaki would have me calling him lord samsara' Anko mentally noted

"He's gone to the demon realm Haku's next to be transported to the city we will approach the castle and ask if lord Kushina and Samsara will lend us a hand" Kurenai said

"But what happens if Asuma finds out" Anko said

"He won't" Kurenai said

"Oh we'll see about that" Asuma spoke from behind her with a grinning mob.

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pushed myself to update and add an extra 400 words as this will be the last chapter in a while as its back to school from hear. Oh well hope you enjoyed.


End file.
